Things Left Unsaid
by moonmama
Summary: Now complete! As things are starting with Luke, Lorelai has some unfinished business with Christopher. Also includes RichardEmily and a little RoryDean for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fic which came about when I started envisioning where I expect S5 to go, knowing that it's unlikely that they'll give us a "happily ever after" for Luke and Lorelai – not yet, anyway. Please R&R! And of course I do not own these characters.  
  
GILMORE RESIDENCE, 7PM SUNDAY AFTER THE TEST RUN OF THE INN  
  
Lorelai barreled down the stairs, almost tripping on the way.  
  
"Rory, I'm having a major wardrobe emergency, I need you!" she begged.  
  
Rory turned away from the movie she was watching. "No flannel in that closet of yours?"  
  
"Something tells me he'd rather not see flannel on me," replied Lorelai.  
  
"Mom, the man adores you. You could wear something out of a Flock of Seagulls video and he'd still adore you."  
  
"Rory!" pleaded Lorelai.  
  
"OK, OK," Rory sighed as she paused the DVD player and got up. "I think you should wear that new red shirt with your black skirt."  
  
"Which black skirt?" asked Lorelai. "My old 'come make out in the back of the bar' skirt, or my new 'successful business owner babe' skirt?"  
  
"Business owner," replied Rory as she went with Lorelai up to her room.  
  
Lorelai got the clothes out, but paused. "Do these look funny to you?" she asked as she held up the shirt, which appeared to be stretched wildly in all directions.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
  
Lorelai started going through all the clothes in the clothes basket. "Oh my God, they're all like that," she said with dismay.  
  
"Washing machine must be on the fritz," commented Rory.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" pleaded Lorelai, sounding desperate.  
  
"Flannel is sounding better and better, huh?" said Rory as she got up and went over to Lorelai's closet. She started going through the clothes, and finally selected some. "Here. Wear these," she said as she handed them to Lorelai and went back downstairs.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Rory went to get it.  
  
"If that's Luke, tell him to bring coffee when he comes!" yelled Lorelai from the top of the stairs.  
  
Rory picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory, it's Dean."  
  
"Oh...hi," said Rory hesitantly.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Rory could see Luke outside. "OK...can you hang on for a sec?" she asked. "OK."  
  
Rory opened the door and let Luke in.  
  
"Hey Luke," she said. "Mom's getting ready upstairs, she'll be down in a minute. Sorry, but I've got someone waiting on the phone." Rory explained.  
  
"No problem," he said.  
  
"You just make sure you have her home at a decent hour," Rory admonished him.  
  
"I'll have her back by Thursday," he joked.  
  
Rory took the phone into her room and closed the door. "OK, I can talk," she said.  
  
"Rory, I've got so much I need to tell you," Dean started.  
  
"Do you want to come over?" she asked. "Mom is going out, I'll be alone tonight."  
  
"No, I can't....Rory, I told Lindsey what happened."  
  
"OK...." Rory prodded.  
  
"Oh God, Rory, I don't know how to say this. I don't know what to do here. I love you. I do. But Lindsey...she wants to try to work it out."  
  
"Dean, you told me it was over with her."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I really thought it was."  
  
"But you don't love her!" Rory pleaded, starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory," Dean stammered. "I can't explain...I just...I'm married."  
  
"You told me it was over," repeated Rory.  
  
"Rory, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to hurt anyone."  
  
"Dean, can you please come over here so we can talk?"  
  
"No, Rory, if I come over I may never leave. I need to give this marriage a real effort."  
  
Rory's sobs increased.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory," Dean said as he hung up.  
  
Rory hung up the phone. She watched Lorelai heading out the door with Luke, then collapsed on her bed, crying.  
  
11PM, GILMORE RESIDENCE  
  
Luke's truck pulled up to the house. Luke and Lorelai got out and headed towards the house.  
  
"OK, you are no longer allowed to choose the movies," Lorelai said.  
  
Luke shrugged. "It sounded like a good chick flick to me. If you had a problem with 18th century period movies with subtitles, you should have told me beforehand," he replied.  
  
They strolled up to the porch, then paused.  
  
"I had fun," said Lorelai.  
  
"Liar," accused Luke as he took her in his arms and started to kiss her.  
  
After a few moments, they paused. "Do you want to come in?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Luke nodded as Lorelai opened the door and they walked in.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai called. She motioned for Luke to sit down as she went into the kitchen, looking for Rory.  
  
"I wonder if she went out...."Lorelai called to Luke as she peered into Rory's bedroom, "No, wait, there she is, she's asleep already."  
  
Lorelai walked back into the living room, Luke stood up, gathered her in his arms as they kissed.  
  
Lorelai came up for air. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked.  
  
"I don't drink that stuff," he reminded her.  
  
"Tea?" she offered.  
  
"You have no tea," he replied.  
  
"I have water...I could boil it...we can see how it goes from there."  
  
"Glass of water will do fine," Luke replied.  
  
Lorelai went into the kitchen as Luke sat down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who the hell?....can you get that Luke?" Lorelai called from the kitchen.  
  
"Who the hell knocks on someone's door at this hour?" Luke grumbled as he got up. He opened the door.  
  
It was Christopher. 


	2. Chapter 2

STILL 11PM, GILMORE RESIDENCE  
  
"Is Lorelai here?" Christopher asked as he entered the house and pushed his way past Luke.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," Luke replied, but Christopher was already in there.  
  
Lorelai saw him and looked aghast. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Can I crash with you for a few days, Lor? Sherry kicked me out."  
  
"Oh, God Chris, I'm so sorry," she said as she went to hug him. "What happened?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it..." Christopher began, then suddenly remembered Luke, "Were you on a date?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lorelai replied, "Just tell me what that prissy bitch did to you."  
  
"No, I'll get out of your way, I'll go walk around the block, I'll go get a hotel room..." Christopher looked lost.  
  
"No. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Stay," replied Lorelai. She led Christopher into the living room.  
  
When Luke saw them, he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get going," he said.  
  
"No, Luke, I'm sorry..." said Lorelai.  
  
"No problem, I'll talk to you tomorrow," replied Luke as he headed for the door. Lorelai followed him outside to the porch.  
  
"I'm really sorry," she said. "It's kind of a crisis. Can we finish this another time?"  
  
"Sure, I'll call you tomorrow," said Luke as he headed down the stairs to his truck.  
  
Lorelai watched him go, then went back in the house.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened? I can make up the couch if you just want to go to sleep," said Lorelai.  
  
"I told her," Chris informed her.  
  
"You told her...what?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I told her about us. What happened between us before Sookie's wedding."  
  
"You told her? You _told_ her?? You TOLD her??? What in the entire universe of everything that exists would possibly motivate you to do something so incredibly stupid, ridiculous, foolish, daft, imprudent...WHY?"  
  
"Well we've been having issues with each other for a while..." began Christopher.  
  
"So you thought you'd bring up another one for good measure, Chris? You're married, you have a child, why would you want to screw it up?"  
  
"Ah, you said it right there – _want_ to screw it up."  
  
"You wanted her to kick you out?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Christopher sighed. "Maybe I did," he said. "It's been awful, Lor. You know I only stayed because of Gigi. Maybe I was just looking for an out."  
  
"Well you found yourself a catapult," said Lorelai. "How does it feel?"  
  
"It really hasn't sunk in yet," he replied, then yawned. "I think I need to sleep on it."  
  
"OK, I'll get you some blankets," said Lorelai, getting up.  
  
"Where's Rory?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she's here, asleep in her room. She's had a rough couple of days, so go easy on her when you see her."  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"She'll tell you if she wants to. I know it's easy to forget sometimes, but unfortunately she really is her mother's daughter." Lorelai went to get the blankets and brought them over to the couch. She leaned over and gave Christopher a kiss on the forehead. "Night." Lorelai headed for the stairs.  
  
"Lorelai?" Christopher began.  
  
"Hm?" Lorelai turned around to look at him.  
  
Christopher looked as if he was going to say something, then paused. "Thanks," he finally said.  
  
"Night Christopher," Lorelai said as she turned to go upstairs to her room.  
  
MONDAY, 8AM, GILMORE RESIDENCE  
  
Rory entered Lorelai's room and shook her awake. "Mom, wake up."  
  
Lorelai stirred.  
  
"Mom, why is Dad sleeping on the couch?"  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"Mom, Dad is downstairs. What's going on?"  
  
Lorelai sat up. "Sherry kicked him out. He needed a place to crash."  
  
Rory's eyes opened wide. "Wow, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, it's complicated."  
  
"He tell her about what happened with you guys?" Rory asked.  
  
"Somebody die and make you John Edwards? Stop it, you're flipping me out," said Lorelai. "How was your evening?"  
  
"Dean called."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's not leaving her." Rory started to cry.  
  
Lorelai drew her in and hugged her.  
  
"And you knew it all the time," said Rory.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I really hoped I was wrong."  
  
Just then they heard a crash from downstairs.  
  
"You stay here as long as you need. I'll go see what the heck he's doing to our kitchen," said Lorelai as she got dressed.  
  
Lorelai ran downstairs to find Christopher in the kitchen, searching the cabinets.  
  
"Sorry about the noise, but Lor, how on Earth do you work in this kitchen? You've got crap everywhere. I was trying to reach the sugar for my coffee but I had to get past the 10 billion mugs and I think I saw Kate Jackson's face on a plate?"  
  
"Umm, sorry, I do not comprehend. Work? Kitchen?" said Lorelai, as she spotted a broken plate on the floor. "Oh no! You broke my Jaclyn Smith!"  
  
"Sorry," said Christopher. "Hey, what's up with your shirt?" he asked, indicating her wildly misshapen shirt. "Washer on the fritz?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask Rory to call for repairs today."  
  
"Hey, what do you have to eat around here?"  
  
"Uh, I guess we need to go shopping."  
  
"What were you planning on having for breakfast?"  
  
"Well, we usually go to Luke's, but under the circumstances..." Lorelai began.  
  
"So let's go to Luke's," said Christopher. "What do you mean, under the circumstances?"  
  
Lorelai hesitated, uncomfortable. "Um, I just meant that maybe you didn't want to go out right now. Don't you need to wallow in your pajamas for a few days or something? Especially since any clothes you bring here will soon look like pajamas?"  
  
"I'm not a wallower, and even if I were, this is not an occasion for wallowing."  
  
"Feeling better, are we?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Honestly, Lor? I feel liberated."  
  
"And what about Gigi?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Christopher's face fell. "That's the only bad part of this, but I can still be a part of her life. We'll just have to do the divorced-shared-custody thing. It's downright fashionable these days anyway."  
  
Rory wandered into the kitchen, also wearing misshapen clothes. "Mom, we need to get the washer fixed before our wardrobes have been reduced to rags."  
  
"Can you call them Rory? I've got too much to do at the Dragonfly today."  
  
"OK," Rory agreed. "Now I need food, I'm going to Luke's, are you guys coming?"  
  
Lorelai looked uncomfortable again, hesitated, then said, "uh, yeah, sure. Let's go."  
  
LUKE'S, 9AM  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Christopher entered the diner.  
  
Luke motioned to them as they walked in. "You can sit anywhere."  
  
They sat down, then Lorelai said, "just a sec," and got up. She went to talk to Luke, who was behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you?" he asked, indicating her clothes. "You look like you've been trampled by a pack of wolves."  
  
"Such a sweet-talker," said Lorelai. "It's a wardrobe malfunction. Hey, I'm really sorry about last night," she apologized.  
  
"Ah, forget about it," he replied.  
  
"Can we try again?" she asked.  
  
Luke smiled. "How about tonight?"  
  
"OK," replied Lorelai, "but I'm picking the movie this time,"  
  
"I'm not taking you to any more movies," said Luke. "You ruin them with your constant heckling. It's dinner this time."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows at this. "Well aren't _we_ getting romantic."  
  
"You'd better not come looking like that, though," he said. "Everyone will think I'm taking in a homeless person and I don't want to be getting a reputation as a do-gooder."  
  
"Ah, now that's the Luke I remember. Don't worry, I'll make sure your reputation is safe."  
  
Lorelai returned to her seat, just as Rory was hanging up her cell phone. "That was Lane," she said. "Gotta go, sorry." Rory stopped by the counter to grab a Danish as she ran out the door.  
  
Luke watched her run out as he came to the table to take their order. "Hey, is she OK?" he asked.  
  
"Well she's nineteen and she's got me for a mother so the picture doesn't look too good." Lorelai replied.  
  
Luke looked concerned.  
  
"She messed up, and she's paying for it now. She'll be OK, I'm glad she's going to see Lane."  
  
"OK, so what'll it be?" Luke asked them.  
  
"I'll just have the pancakes with a large coffee," Christopher said.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. "Your usual?" he asked. Lorelai nodded. Luke opened his mouth to say something, but just then Taylor entered the diner.  
  
"Luke, we need to talk about the 4th of July tickets."  
  
"Luke! I didn't know you had a date with Taylor!" Lorelai interjected.  
  
Luke groused, "Not now, Taylor, I'm in the middle of the morning rush."  
  
"I'm not going to let you shirk your civic duty one more year," insisted Taylor.  
  
"Taylor," Luke replied, annoyed, "How many times do we have to go through this? I own a diner, I have no civic duty, and I will not waste my time and energy on selling tickets to a ridiculous event where people come to watch explosions in the air."  
  
"You get more traffic through this diner every day than almost any other business on this street. Selling fireworks tickets here would generate more revenue for the town."  
  
"Not my problem, Taylor." Luke waved Taylor aside as he strode into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai and Christopher sat chatting at their table. "So, how's that little girl of yours?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, she's growing like a weed and she's talking up a storm lately. God I miss her. I can't believe I'm not going to...and after I missed this all with Rory..." Christopher trailed off.  
  
"You won't miss it. You'll still see her," reassured Lorelai.  
  
"I know, but it won't be the same. Oh hey, so the Inn is opening soon, right?"  
  
"Next week, though judging from the test run we did last weekend, well let's just say that I'm seriously considering a career in steelwork instead."  
  
"Pretty bad, huh?" asked Christopher.  
  
"Not bad, just freaky. Right out of _Rocky Horror_. Oh, and did you know that Emily and Richard are separated?"  
  
"Oh Lorelai, I'm so sorry! What happened?"  
  
"They won't tell me, but I'm sure it had something to do with Dad's business and his partnership with Jason...that's a whole nother story there..."  
  
Lorelai proceeded to catch Christopher up on the happenings around Stars Hollow. Finally they got up to leave. Christopher paused for a moment, took Lorelai's hand and pulled her in for an embrace.  
  
"I've missed you" he whispered in her ear.  
  
From across the diner, Luke watched silently.  
  
LANE'S APARTMENT  
  
Rory entered Lane's apartment just as Zack and Brian were leaving.  
  
"Bye Rory," Brian waved on the way out.  
  
Lane ran over and gave Rory a hug. "Are you OK? You look like crap. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Oh, that's nothing, our washer broke," said Rory. "No coffee, thanks, I've got my coffee from Luke's" Rory held up the cup she was carrying.  
  
"God, things have been crazy around here. We've got a gig in a club in Hartford next weekend, so we're going crazy rehearsing and figuring out what goes on the play list." Lane said as she pulled up some floorboards and brought some snacks out to share with Rory. "So what's up?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"I slept with Dean."  
  
Lane's jaw dropped. "You slept with Dean?"  
  
"I slept with Dean."  
  
"You _slept_ with Dean?"  
  
"I slept with Dean."  
  
"You _slept_ with...I mean, how? Never mind how, I know how. Well I don't exactly _know_ how, but... Why? Is he still..."  
  
"Well remember when I told you about how Jess showed up at my dorm the other night? Well I didn't tell you everything. Dean was with me when he came, I called him to rescue me after the horrible date, remember? The James Spader guy? So then Dean takes me home, and then Jess shows up and we needed to talk, so I told Dean to go home, and I guess he thought I was getting back together with Jess...anyway I saw him at the test run of the Inn and he was really mad at me, but when I told him I wasn't back with Jess...well one thing led to another and then he showed up at the house that night and.....well you know the rest."  
  
"But what about Lindsey?"  
  
Rory's face fell. "He told me it was over with her."  
  
"He's leaving her for you?"  
  
"No. He _told_ me it was over then, but then last night he called me and told me he's staying with her. She wants to work things through."  
  
"Oh my God, Rory! Oh my God!"  
  
"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Dean. _Dean_. The guy who would never hurt me, and now he's lying to me and it's just so screwed up. He even told me he loves me, despite the fact that he's staying with her."  
  
"He told you he loves you?"  
  
"Yeah, and then I asked him to come over and he said he couldn't, that if he did he might never leave."  
  
"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry."  
  
Rory started to cry again. "I thought we were going to try again. I thought it was going to be right this time. I was going to appreciate him and not screw it up again. What am I going to do?"  
  
Lane hugged her as she cried. Finally she stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"I know what I'm going to do." She got her cell phone out of her bag. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher and Lorelai walked back to Lorelai's house. "Don't you have to go to work or something?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I called in sick. Under the circumstances I think they'll understand," he replied.  
  
"Well some people around here do work, I need to do a few errands and then head over to the Dragonfly."  
  
"Hey, I'd love to see the place, can I tag along?" asked Christopher.  
  
"Well...." Lorelai hesitated.  
  
"I'll give you a ride on my bike," Christopher bribed.  
  
Lorelai giggled and ran over to the bike. "Ooh, goody!" she said as she hopped on.  
  
First stop was Taylor's candy shop to pick up chocolates to place on the pillows at the Inn. Luke watched from inside the diner as Christopher helped Lorelai off the bike, held her by the waist as they laughed together.  
  
DRAGONFLY  
  
Lorelai and Christopher strode into the Dragonfly. "So here it is, you are in the Inn, you are in, you are on the ins. My dream, my life's work, all it needs is a few chocolates...."  
  
Just then they heard a crash from the kitchen.  
  
"...and a new set of dinnerware." Lorelai ran into the kitchen to find Sookie sprawled out on the floor surrounded by chopped bok choy and broken dishes.  
  
"Oh Lorelai!!" Sookie exclaimed as they entered. "I was reaching for the salt and I accidentally knocked over the hot pepper which didn't have the lid on and it all fell into the hollandaise sauce and I think some went into the chocolate sauce too, and I lunged to catch it and I tripped on a box on the floor and knocked over all this bok choy..." Sookie looked lost. "Hey, what happened to you? You look like hell."  
  
Lorelai helped Sookie up. "I thought we'd do an early Halloween celebration for the grand opening," she said sarcastically. "How's the new staff working out?"  
  
"Oh my God, Lorelai, they're even better than the first batch!"  
  
"Well then, Sookie, I suggest you put them to work so that our guests don't run screaming at the first taste of your Eggs Benedict."  
  
"Problem?" asked Christopher when Lorelai returned to the lobby.  
  
"Hollandaise sauce on fire, chocolate sauce on fire, bok choy all over the floor...nah, pretty much business as usual. Though we don't have a usual business yet, so maybe I should just say business like last time." "Lor, the place looks fantastic," said Christopher admiringly.  
  
"And at the expense of two small fortunes, one sane mind, and more Q-tips than I could count, we'll be ready for business in a few days!" Lorelai replied, then caught sight of Michel up the stairs. "Michel, did you check on the arrangements with the linen service?" She darted up the stairs after him.  
  
GILMORE RESIDENCE, 4PM  
  
Lorelai and Christopher pulled up to Lorelai's house on the motorcycle and strode inside. "Hey, mind if I go grab a shower?" Christopher asked.  
  
"No, please, go wash thyself," replied Lorelai. Christopher headed upstairs to the bathroom as Lorelai listened to her phone messages.  
  
"Lorelai, this is your mother, I'm working on the travel arrangements for Rory and me and I just wanted to run the itinerary by her, do you think she'd be interested in Norway? Or should we stick with the standards – France, Italy, Spain. Anyway please have her call me as soon as she gets in."  
  
Lorelai was aghast. "Rory's going to Europe? She didn't even tell me," she mumbled to herself.  
  
The second message started playing. "Hey Lorelai, it's Luke. Sorry but I can't make dinner tonight, Cesar got sick so I have to work. Feel free to stop by if you're not busy, or else I'll catch you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Lorelai went to answer it.  
  
"Someone call about a broken washing machine?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Hey Kirk," said Lorelai as she let him in. "Yeah, our clothes all look like something out of _Flashdance_."  
  
"They're not supposed to look like that?" asked Kirk.  
  
"No, Kirk."  
  
"Because if you ask me, I've always preferred looser clothes on women. Leaves more to the imagination," said Kirk.  
  
"Just fix the washer, please, Kirk."  
  
Kirk went into the laundry room to look at the washer.  
  
Christopher came downstairs, freshly washed and dressed. "Hey Lor, I heard that _Valley Girl_ is playing in Hartford, remember when it was first out and we went to see it?"  
  
"I don't remember a thing, we spent the whole time throwing popcorn at the audience, heckling their stupid hairstyles, and then making out in the back of the theater," Lorelai replied.  
  
"You up for a repeat performance?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai hesitated. "Um, well I was sort of supposed to...Uh, well, OK," she finally agreed.  
  
Just then Rory walked in the door.  
  
"Rory!" Christopher gave her a hug. "I've been here all day and I've barely seen you."  
  
Lorelai folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah, me neither. I feel like I haven't seen you for weeks. Months even. Let's catch up. Umm, let's see, the Inn will be opening in a few days. My parents are separated. What's new with you?" Lorelai demanded, tapping her foot angrily.  
  
"What's going on?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Mom," Rory began, "I'm going to Europe with Grandma."  
  
"And when did you decide this?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, I just...I just...I need to get away." Rory's eyes welled up with tears as she turned and went into her bedroom.  
  
Lorelai followed her in and sat down on her bed next to her. "I'm sorry honey, I was just surprised," she said as she stroked Rory's hair.  
  
"No, I didn't mean for you to find out...wait, how did you find out?"  
  
"My mom left a message wondering about your itinerant preferences."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," Rory said as she hugged Lorelai.  
  
"No problem. Go. Have fun. Do Europe the high-class way. Get your nails done on the Champs Elysees, have afternoon tea while watching a game of Polo. Make sure you stick your pinky out when you drink. Just don't let my mom control everything. Get out by yourself once in a while, OK? So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Sunday. I wanted to be here for the opening of the Inn," Rory replied. "So what's going on with Dad?"  
  
"Oh, he's going back to Boston tomorrow to start looking for an apartment. But hey, do you want to come to the movies with us tonight? _Valley Girl_ is playing!"  
  
"OK," Rory agreed as they got up and headed back out to the kitchen, drying her eyes.  
  
Kirk came out of the laundry room. "OK, you needed a new fan belt, your electrical system was shot and it's a wonder your plumbing wasn't leaking already." He handed a bill to Lorelai.  
  
"Fan belt? Isn't that in a car?" interjected Christopher.  
  
"Kirk, I could have bought a whole new washer for this amount," said Lorelai as she looked at the bill.  
  
"You don't want a new washer," said Kirk. "The new ones aren't made nearly as well as these ones were."  
  
"Kirk, it's only 3 years old and it's broken down at least once a year since I bought it. Besides, $200 for labor? You were only in there for ½ an hour."  
  
"It's a minimum charge," explained Kirk. "Also covers travel expenses."  
  
"Kirk, you only live 3 blocks away."  
  
"Yes, but I had to bring all my tools and my truck broke down so I had to carry them all over which took 3 trips and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need chiropractic care for at least 6 months."  
  
"I'll give you half of this, no more," offered Lorelai.  
  
"Done," said Kirk as he headed out the door. "And call me if you have any more problems with it."  
  
After Kirk left, Lorelai, Christopher and Rory got ready to go to the movies.  
  
"Taking my girls out on the town," Christopher mused as the three of them piled into Lorelai's Jeep.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but I'm driving, this is my car, aren't I the one who's doing the taking?" said Lorelai. She started the car and pulled away.  
  
They drove into town and past Luke's. From inside, Luke watched them drive by as he wiped down the tables, alone.  
  
LUKE'S, TUESDAY, 8AM  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner and sat down at the only free table. Their clothes were now all a similar shade of faded pink.  
  
"I have no idea when I'm going to find the time to go shopping for a new washer," said Lorelai. "Not to mention cleaning up the water all over the basement floor."  
  
"So that was great to see Dad," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be back later you know. Monday he'll be getting a hotel so he can make it to work in Boston, but I told him he could stay with us until then. Hopefully he'll find an apartment on the quick," said Lorelai. "Hey, hang on for a second," she said as she got up and walked over to Luke."  
  
"Hey," she said to him.  
  
"Hey," he replied, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Everything OK last night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you want to try again with the dinner invite?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Luke said, "but I know you're busy right now with the Inn, and having a houseguest and all..."  
  
"It's OK. Next week--"Lorelai interjected.  
  
"And I know it's kind of a crisis for you guys..."  
  
Lorelai looked puzzled. "But I thought..."  
  
"I'll give you a call, OK?" Luke strode off as Taylor entered the diner. "Taylor, I told you I am not selling those tickets here, end of story."  
  
"How about just putting a sign in the window? I'll sell them in the candy store, you can send them over to me."  
  
"No, Taylor!" Luke growled.  
  
Lorelai sat down abruptly next to Rory, her face downcast and puzzled. "I think I just got dumped," she said.  
  
"What?" asked Rory.  
  
"Luke. He just totally pulled a Julia Roberts on me. What the hell?" Lorelai watched Luke work as he carefully avoided looking at her, until finally he came over to take their order.  
  
"Your usual?" he asked, looking down at his notepad.  
  
"Actually I'll just have a bagel," Rory said. "And some orange juice."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai impatiently. "Uh, yeah, sure, the usual will be, uh fine," she stammered.  
  
Luke strode back into the kitchen, and moments later a huge CRASH was heard emanating from the rear. Lorelai and Rory looked at each other.  
  
"Well, hurry up! Go see what's going on back there!" Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
"If you're so curious, you go," Rory retorted.  
  
"But...but..._I _can't do it, not now, not with this weirdness between us," whispered Lorelai.  
  
Rory sighed, got up and went over to the counter. "Everything OK back there, Luke?" she asked, peering into the kitchen.  
  
She caught Luke shaking his fist in pain. He hid it quickly behind his back, and grunted a "fine!" back to Rory, then disappeared back into the stockroom.  
  
SATURDAY, 7PM, GILMORE RESIDENCE  
  
Christopher knocked on the door, pizzas in hand.  
  
"You'd better be bringing food with you!" shouted Lorelai from inside. Christopher opened the door and entered.  
  
Rory ran over to him to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hi Dad, how'd the apartment hunting go?"  
  
"I found a place!" he replied. "It's available in 2 weeks, it's got tons of space and it's around the corner from my old place so I can see Gigi every day."  
  
"Sounds great, Chris. So did you see Sherry?"  
  
"Yeah, briefly. She's being very civil about this, very professional."  
  
"I can see that about her," said Rory.  
  
"So you need any help moving?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Well, yes, as a matter of fact. Know where I could find some?"  
  
"No idea. 888-MAN-HUNK, maybe?" Lorelai went into the kitchen to get some plates for the pizza, leaving Christopher and Rory in the living room chatting. She paused, thoughtful, went over to the phone, picked it up and started to dial, but quickly changed her mind and hung up. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai, this is your mother. Did you get a chance to ask Rory about where she wants to visit while we're in Europe?"  
  
"Oh sorry Mom, no. Christopher is here and things have been a little crazy between him and the Inn."  
  
"Christopher is there?"  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"Why is Christopher there?"  
  
"Sherry kicked him out, Mom. He needed a place to stay."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You see? What do you see, Mom?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that he gets himself kicked out of his ridiculous marriage to that woman, and the first person he runs to is you."  
  
"Don't read anything into this, Mom. Have you told Dad that you're going to Europe?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Lorelai, I'm a grown woman, I can go to Europe if I want to and I don't need your father's permission."  
  
"I was just wondering how he took the news."  
  
"He took it just fine. I need to go, Lorelai."  
  
"I'll have Rory call you back after we're done eating, Mom. Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and went back into the living room with the plates.  
  
"Movie time!" she announced.  
  
10PM, still Gilmore residence  
  
"How is it possible that we've watched this movie at least 100 times and it never gets old?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"Alfred Hitchcock is multi-faceted, Mom. There's always something new to discover."  
  
"No, I really think it's Cary Grant's ass."  
  
"That too," Rory agreed as she stood up to stretch. "Did you know his real name was Archie Leech?"  
  
"Ewww, ewww! I will never look at that ass in the same way again!" said Lorelai.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go start packing. Grandma already gave me a list the length of the Koran and I think she's just getting started." Rory headed off to her room, leaving Lorelai and Christopher alone in the living room.  
  
"Up for a walk?" offered Christopher.  
  
"Make that a ride on your bike and you're on," replied Lorelai.  
  
They rode out of Stars Hollow on an old back road that was unlit and virtually abandoned at that hour. They came upon a bridge over a river, stopped, got off and admired the scene in the moonlight.  
  
"God, I haven't been here in ages. I don't think I've ever been here at night. Wow," mused Lorelai. "Hey Chris?"  
  
"Yes Lorelai."  
  
"Don't you have any friends up in Boston?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why aren't you staying with them instead of driving 3 hours to stay here?"  
  
"None of them have any room for me, especially for 3 weeks time. Remember, I'm staying in a hotel this week. Besides I wanted to see you," Christopher walked over to stand facing Lorelai. "But since we're being blunt, what's the deal with Luke?"  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Luke. The diner guy. He was at your house when I showed up the other night, remember? Yet you have been very careful to leave him out of every story, anecdote, or gossip about the town."  
  
"There is no deal with Luke," said Lorelai. "I thought we were going to...but... But I am happy to see you."  
  
Lorelai turned to face him.  
  
"Good," he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Wow," said Christopher.  
  
"Hey, I remember that," said Lorelai.  
  
"I've missed you so much," said Christopher. "I hated how things ended with us before."  
  
"Was no picnic for me either."  
  
"So how does this feel? You ready to have another go?"  
  
"Oh Chris, I don't know. Let's just take it a step at a time, OK?"  
  
"OK," he said as he kissed her again. 


	4. Chapter 4

FRIDAY, 2PM  
  
Lorelai got into her Jeep and headed out on the way to the Dragonfly for the grand opening. She drove past Luke's, paused for a moment, then proceeded on, stopping only to get a cup of coffee at the coffee joint a few doors down from Luke's.  
  
Lorelai walked in the door of the Dragonfly, to be greeted by Sookie and Michel.  
  
"Lorelai, thank God you're here!" Sookie said, running up to her. "Lorelai, I need your signature on this," Michel said.  
  
"OK, OK, one at a time," said Lorelai. "What's this for?" she asked Michel, indicating the forms he was holding.  
  
"Apparently the flowers you asked me to order for the rooms, despite the fact that the order was placed by me in my name, I am not allowed to accept them," said Michel.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we need the signature of the person whose name is on the credit card," the flower delivery boy explained.  
  
Lorelai signed the forms then turned to Michel. "Michel, the first guests are arriving any time, I need you to go through the rooms and make sure everything is in place."  
  
"Oh goody," Michel said as he strode off.  
  
"Oh, and can you get hold of Tom and make sure he took care of all the paint touchups?"  
  
"Lorelai, we have a huge problem in the kitchen," said Sookie as she led Lorelai into the kitchen.  
  
"Sookie, can't you..."  
  
"Look at this!" she showed Lorelai some raw meat, looking very aggravated.  
  
"OK, that's bacon..." Lorelai said, unsure.  
  
"Exactly." Sookie threw up her hands.  
  
"And the problem is?"  
  
"I ordered pancetta, and they sent me _this_. Our guests will be expecting pancetta in their stuffed peppers and they'll get _this_."  
  
"What did the delivery guy say?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"He said that they're receiving a shipment of pancetta on Monday, and that bacon is an acceptable substitute until then," Sookie said, aggravated.  
  
"Sookie, I'm sure you can make it work," Lorelai patted her arm as she left the kitchen and went into the lobby. Just then Christopher came in, carrying some boxes.  
  
"Hey, hon, thanks for bringing that over," Lorelai said as she gave Christopher a peck on the lips and helped him put the boxes down.  
  
"All ready for the big night?" he asked.  
  
"Not even remotely. Hey, you want a job? I really think I'd rather be working the strip clubs. I think I saw a 'help wanted' sign on Crazy Harry's last time I was in Hartford. You can handle things here, right?"  
  
"The commute would kill you," Christopher replied.  
  
Michel came down the stairs. "Oh great, Michel, I need you to put out the cheese & crackers for me."  
  
"10 years experience and I'm being put in charge of cheese & crackers? I'm so happy. I can only dream that you'll promote me to feeding the horses if I really work hard," Michel said as he went to unpack the snack plates.  
  
Just then Rory came in. "Hey Mom," she said.  
  
"Hey hon, how's the packing going?"  
  
"Slow. I can't believe the things Grandma is telling me to bring. Why do I need 5 bathing suits? And 3 pairs of high heels?"  
  
"Oh, she's going easy on you. I would've expected 6 pairs of pumps," replied Lorelai.  
  
"So when are the guests arriving?"  
  
"Any time now," said Lorelai.  
  
Just then Richard came in. "Hello Lorelai," he said.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to be here for your grand opening, to wish you luck."  
  
"Wow. Uh, thanks, Dad," Lorelai stammered.  
  
"You've done a beautiful job with this place and I wanted to wish you the best of luck with this endeavor. Hello, Christopher," Richard nodded towards Christopher as he saw him. "Lorelai, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, pulling Lorelai aside.  
  
"What's up, Dad?"  
  
"Your mother and Rory are going to Europe."  
  
"I know that, Dad."  
  
"And you approve of this?"  
  
"Dad, Rory is a big girl and Mom will take care of her anyway. "  
  
"I just thought you'd want her around for support when you're dealing with your new business."  
  
"Dad, if you don't want Mom to leave, you should tell her."  
  
"I never said I didn't want her to go, and anyway there's no telling that woman anything," Richard grumbled. "What is Christopher doing here?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well Dad, he's actually staying with me for a few days, he's separating from his wife."  
  
"And he came to you? Are you two dating now?"  
  
"Dad, not so fast. Yeah, maybe, I guess..."  
  
"Lorelai, there is a car pulling up outside," Michel informed her.  
  
"Oh my God, there's our first guests! OK, places everyone!" Lorelai shouted as the staff all ran around in preparation.  
  
Lorelai took Christopher's hand, put her other arm around Rory and smiled at Richard. "I'm so glad you could all be here at the second biggest moment of my life," she said affectionately.  
  
Meanwhile Luke ambled up from the diner into his apartment, grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and sat down to eat with his newspaper, alone.  
  
END OF PART I 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: As previously mentioned, this is my first fanfic, which came about quite simply when I started envisioning what I expected to see in Season 5. As I see it, part 1 would be the season premiere, part 3 would be the season finale, which means that this part would represent everything in between. Since I'm not prepared to write an entire season's worth of storyline, this is quite condensed, so my apologies if it's too rushed. Ideally I'd like to explore the Lorelai/Christopher relationship some more, I'd like to get more into the Jason/Richard lawsuit (almost nothing of that is mentioned here because I know nothing about the legal system) and I'd like to explore the character of James some more. But the central point of this fanfic is really the LL relationship, or rather the journey that I think Lorelai needs to go through before she'll be ready for Luke. Unfortunately by necessity there's really not much for Luke to be doing at this point in the game. Too bad, since he's really my favorite character on the show. Anyway I hope you're enjoying!  
  
PART II  
  
YALE DORM, SEPTEMBER, STUDENTS ARE MOVING IN  
  
Rory was unpacking her things in her new dorm room as Paris walked into the room.  
  
"Oh no," Rory sighed. "Please tell me..."  
  
"Room 312. This is the place," said Paris.  
  
"Am I going to be allowed to have a single year at Yale without you as my roommate? What if I decide to do a semester abroad, are you going to follow me there too?"  
  
"Hey it's not my fault that everybody is too intimidated to room with me."  
  
"You mean...I'm your roommate because nobody else would agree to live with you?" Rory asked.  
  
"Can you believe it? Janet spread some ridiculous story about me appearing over her bed at 2AM with a pair of scissors and scared everyone off."  
  
"Paris, you _did_ appear over her bed at 2AM with a pair of scissors."  
  
"I was only going to get rid of those awful curtains so her room would let in a little sun and wake her up before 11AM. With her staying up till all hours and then sleeping so late it's a wonder any of us got any studying done at all."  
  
"So how was jolly old England?"  
  
"Dreary old, and I emphasize the word _old_ England, you mean" said Paris.  
  
"The honeymoon over with the elder professor?" asked Rory.  
  
"The honeymoon, the settling in, the fighting, the makeup sex, and the separation are all most definitely over with Asher. God, if I had to spend another evening with his cronies at Oxford, sipping pints, smoking cigars and debating the finer points of the Thatcher administration's relationship to the Reagan administration I think I was going to chew off my own arm."  
  
"Thanks for the visual," said Rory.  
  
"So how are you going to handle seeing him around campus?" asked Rory.  
  
"Who?" asked Paris.  
  
"Asher Fleming. Your erstwhile, um I guess the word for it is boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh it's a big campus and we're both adults. I don't see an issue here," replied Paris.  
  
Paris's movers arrived just then to bring her things in. "Finally! OK, we're going to put the bed over here, the couch goes on the south wall, and if I catch any of you guys sitting on it I'm docking you a hour's pay."  
  
CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT, 8AM  
  
Christopher rolled over in bed to kiss Lorelai. "Morning," he said.  
  
"Hey you," she said as she kissed him back.  
  
"I've got to get going to work but you're welcome to stay as long as you want," said Christopher.  
  
"No, I need to get back to the Dragonfly. We're hosting our first wedding this weekend and of course our first wedding had to include the most insane bridezilla that I've ever met. She makes even my mother look laid-back."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"Oh, just another one of the joys of owning my own business," commented Lorelai as she hurried to put her clothes on.  
  
"Call me later?" said Christopher as Lorelai bent over to kiss him goodbye.  
  
"You're on," she said as she headed out the door.  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rang just as she was getting into her car.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai, this is your mother."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Lorelai, it's Thursday."  
  
"Are you sure Mom? Because I thought it was Monday. Oh, maybe it's that darn time difference between Stars Hollow and Hartford. Screws me up every time."  
  
"Lorelai, this is serious. We've forgotten about our Friday night dinners this summer, between Rory and me going to Europe and your business opening, but now that I have my own place it's time to get back on track with them."  
  
"What about Dad? He was part of this deal too."  
  
"Friday nights were my idea. If your father wants to have you over for dinner another night, he can arrange that himself."  
  
"Oh great. Now we'll be doing Tuesdays with Dad and Fridays with you? Sorry Mom, but that's never going to fly with Rory's and my schedules."  
  
"Fridays are mine, Lorelai. I'll see you here at 6:30."  
  
"OK, we'll see you tomorrow, Mom, but I make no promises about future Fridays."  
  
Lorelai drove back to Stars Hollow, pulled up and parked in the town square. She got out of the car and started over to Al's Pancake World. Halfway there, she stopped, turned around, and went back the other way toward Luke's. She could see Luke inside, waiting on customers. She stopped herself, turned back toward Al's Pancake World, then changed her mind once again, and walked into Luke's.  
  
Luke was behind the counter as she approached and sat down. "Hey," he said to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah, it's been crazy with the Inn opening. Sookie's been feeding me mostly."  
  
"Everything going well with the Inn?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh you know, people come, they eat, they sleep, they pay us ridiculous amounts of money, they leave." Lorelai laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, what can I get you?"  
  
"Burger and fries, please," Lorelai ordered.  
  
"Coming right up," Luke said as he went and placed the order with Cesar and delivered some plates to the other customers, all the while glancing up at Lorelai periodically.  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"I can't believe this, I've got Paris for a roommate again," said Rory on the other end.  
  
"No way! You must be doing penitence for some serious crap in a past life."  
  
"Couldn't I just get a job cleaning toilets or something instead?"  
  
"Sorry babe, this karma is serious stuff, you don't get to choose what gets thrown at you," replied Lorelai.  
  
"How was Dad? What did you guys end up doing?"  
  
"Oh it was fabulous, Chris took me to see this awesome guitarist in this cute little Boston pub. It was something straight out of 'Cheers.' He sends his love, by the way."  
  
"Did you get to see my little sister?" asked Rory. "I don't think I'll ever get used to having a sibling."  
  
"Yeah, Chris had her for the afternoon yesterday. She's still cute as a button, though she's still ripping through those diapers like a pro."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"Hey, he wants to take you out for your birthday, so keep the night reserved, OK?"  
  
"OK. Oh my God, I've got to go, Paris has a Feng Shui expert in here rearranging the whole room," said Rory.  
  
"Bye hon," Lorelai hung up the phone, just as she noticed that Luke was behind her. He set her plate down in front of her.  
  
"Boston, huh?" he said.  
  
"Uh....yeah" Lorelai stammered.  
  
"Been spending a lot of time up there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, well, I guess that depends on what you mean by a lot of time. I mean some people when they say 'a lot of time' would look at me and think 'she's hardly ever there, but, I-I mean it's not like I'm becoming a Red Sox fan, or eating baked beans, I mean hardly anyone in Boston even knows me."  
  
"I see," Luke said as he strode off. 


	6. Chapter 6

LANE'S APARTMENT  
  
Zack and Brian were loading instruments and equipment into the car, as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Lane.  
  
"Getting ready for the big gig tonight?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh my God, Rory, I'm so nervous! Our first big gig in a real club! I can't believe they picked us to be the opening act!"  
  
"You guys will be great! I can't wait to see you up there, you'll be like Keith Moon in the early days."  
  
"Please, I prefer John Bonham."  
  
"Just don't pull a Spinal Tap on me," said Rory.  
  
"I have no intention of exploding onstage. You're coming, right?"  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Oh and get this – I told my mom about the gig and said she could come if she wanted to, and you'll never believe what she said. She said 'not this time'" Lane said.  
  
"Not this time? As in, maybe next time? Do you really think she could handle it?"  
  
"Hey, my mom has come a long way these past few months. She's even accepted that Zack and Brian are boys."  
  
"Wow, next thing you know she'll be drinking soda," commented Rory.  
  
"I'm really glad you're coming," said Lane. "It's kind of weird. The other guys in the band have their girlfriends, or they always manage to get groupie chicks swarming around them, but me..."  
  
"It's hard being a trailblazer," said Rory. "But I'll be your groupie, OK?"  
  
"You're on," said Lane.  
  
GILMORE RESIDENCE, 7PM  
  
Lorelai answered the phone as it rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lor."  
  
"Christopher," Lorelai sighed happily.  
  
"You get back in time?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Rory's all packed to head back to Yale tomorrow, and the ice sculpture has been ordered for the wedding."  
  
"Hey Lor?"  
  
"Yes, Christopher?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," said Lorelai.  
  
"This sucks. I hate this long-distance thing we're doing."  
  
"Well you've got a job and a daughter up there and I've got an Inn and a daughter down here."  
  
"I want to move in together," said Christopher.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "What?"  
  
"I want to move in together. I just can't figure out how to swing it right now. What do you think?"  
  
"I...I think that things have been really great the way they've been going and why would we want to screw them up?" said Lorelai.  
  
"But I miss you when you leave. And you just said you missed me too. Don't you think it's time?"  
  
"Christopher, even if we are ready, we just listed several reasons why we can't."  
  
"Well maybe we can start thinking about ways to make it work," said Christopher.  
  
"Like how?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I could find a job down there."  
  
"But you'd be moving away from Gigi. You see her every day now, do you really want to go back to being a part-time father?"  
  
"I could still see her on weekends."  
  
"Christopher."  
  
"Well let's just think about it, Lorelai. OK?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "OK."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone, and a moment later it rang again.  
  
"I swear I should get this thing permanently sewed to my ear," murmured Lorelai as she picked it up.  
  
"Chinese laundry," she said.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number," said Richard on the other end.  
  
"No, Dad, I was just joking, it's me."  
  
"Oh hello Lorelai. How've you been?"  
  
"Great Dad, what's up?"  
  
"Business as usual here, other than court proceedings against your ex- boyfriend which are starting tomorrow."  
  
"Good luck, Dad," said Lorelai.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway I was calling to make sure that you and Rory will be over for dinner tomorrow night. It's time we got back on track with our Friday night dinners."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Dad, Mom already called about it. She's expecting us at her place tomorrow."  
  
"Lorelai, Friday night dinners were a part of my deal with Rory when I agreed to loan her the money for Yale."  
  
"Dad, I'm not going to get into this with you. You and Mom will have to work it out. As for tomorrow night, Mom called me first so that's where we'll be. If you want us there next week, we'll be there, but I'm not taking any reservations any further out than that."  
  
"Then I will have a word with your mother, and I'll see you next week," said Richard.  
  
"See you then Dad," said Lorelai as she hung up the phone.  
  
HARTFORD NIGHTCLUB, 9PM  
  
"Oh my God, I think I'm going to throw up," said Lane.  
  
"You are not. You're just nervous, but you'll be fine once you get out there and start banging those drums," replied Rory.  
  
Zack came over to Lane. "Lane, time to go on."  
  
"Wish me luck!" she said to Rory.  
  
"Luck!"  
  
As the band started playing, Rory made her way out to the bar, where she noticed a guy appearing to be alone, listening raptly to the music. She started over his way, then hesitated and stopped. She went to the bar, got herself a soda, and sat down on one of the stools to listen. She got caught up in the music, so she did not notice the guy making his way over to her, until he murmured a "scuse me," as he pushed his way past her to get to the bar.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Rory said as she moved her stool aside for him.  
  
"So , you a fan of Bite Size Chunks?" he asked her casually.  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"The band."  
  
"This isn't Bite Size Chunks," said Rory.  
  
"No, the headliner band."  
  
"Oh, uh, I guess not," said Rory. "Are you?"  
  
"Not really, I just like to check out the local groups."  
  
"What do you think of them?" Rory asked, indicating Lane's band playing onstage.  
  
"Them? Oh, phht," he said. "Pretty standard stuff. This is probably their first real gig in a real club. I give them 6 months then they'll all find day jobs."  
  
"I see," said Rory as she pulled a book out of her bag and turned away from him.  
  
BACKSTAGE, AFTER THE GIG  
  
Rory made her way through the people and equipment to see Lane.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Lane as she ran toward Rory. "That was so great! Did you hear the applause? Did you see them dancing? People were dancing to music that we were making!"  
  
"I saw it," said Rory.  
  
"What did you think? I mean, you're our groupie. You've been to two of our gigs now, so how did this one stand up?"  
  
"As your groupie, I can honestly say that this was the best show you've ever done," said Rory.  
  
Suddenly Rory caught a glimpse of the guy she had spoken to at the bar, talking to the band members of the other band. He saw her, looked surprised, and turned away.  
  
"Hey Lane, I'm really sorry but I need to get going, I've got my first classes in the morning," apologized Rory.  
  
"Classes start on a Friday?"  
  
"Yeah, at first I thought it really sucked, but now I've come to the conclusion that it cushions the blow. Eases us into things."  
  
"OK, take care." Lane gave Rory a hug as she headed out.  
  
EMILY'S RESIDENCE, FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
"So how was your first day back at Yale, Rory?" asked Emily.  
  
"Well my European History professor was a little dry, but I think I'm really going to enjoy calculus, believe it or not," replied Rory.  
  
"By the way Lorelai, I got a call from your father today. I cannot believe that he is trying to take Friday night dinners away from me. These were my idea, not his."  
  
"Mom, can't we split the time between you two?"  
  
"I will not give up half my Fridays with you and Rory. This was my idea, I'm the one who's kept this going all this time, I should get at least 3 out of 4 Fridays," said Emily.  
  
"What if we did appetizers at Grandpa's and dinner here?" offered Rory.  
  
"Or, maybe the first, second, and fifth courses here and the third and seventh courses there?" joked Lorelai. "Though I don't know what we'd do about the sorbet."  
  
"The sorbet would be a problem," said Rory.  
  
"Well either way, next Friday will be fine for you to eat with Richard, since I have an engagement," said Emily.  
  
"Oh yeah, what's the occasion?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, just someone I met at the DAR auction. I donated that awful vase that your grandmother gave us, he bought it and now he's interested in its history."  
  
"You have a _date_, Mom?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"It's not a date. We're just discussing the vase."  
  
"With a man," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yes he's a man, Lorelai."  
  
"Is he married?"  
  
"No. He did mention that he's recently divorced."  
  
"Did you mention that you're separated?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that did come up," confirmed Emily.  
  
"So this recently divorced man who knows that you're separated has asked you out to dinner at what I presume is a fancy restaurant?"  
  
"Yes, Lorelai."  
  
"Mom, this is a date," said Lorelai.  
  
"Oh my God, it is a date, isn't it?" said Emily, looking aghast.  
  
"Way to go, Grandma!" said Rory.  
  
"I can't go on a date," said Emily. "I'm married...I mean I know I'm separated...but I haven't been on a date in over 40 years."  
  
"You'll be fine Mom. Just be yourself. Well, then again, you may want to ease up on a few things," said Lorelai.  
  
"Ease up on what?" asked Emily.  
  
"Oh, just things like how you order your food."  
  
"What's wrong with the way I order my food?"  
  
"I just meant that, like, if you see prime rib on the menu, you may want to consider just ordering prime rib, without asking where the prime rib is from, how the cows were fed, how they were slaughtered, how the meat was transported, where it was stored before being cooked, and every detail about how it was prepared."  
  
"What's wrong with liking my food a particular way?"  
  
"Nothing Mom, I'm just saying that you may want to save that particular endearing aspect of your personality for the second date, or maybe the third, or even the fourth," said Lorelai.  
  
"This is not helping me, Lorelai. And there's not going to be a fourth date. I didn't even know this was a first date," said Emily.  
  
"Hey, first dates are the best ones, Mom."  
  
"Really? When was the last time you went on a first date? Must not have been that great since you're with Christopher now, who you've known your whole life," Emily challenged her.  
  
Lorelai's face fell. "Actually it was fantastic," she mumbled. 


	7. Chapter 7

YALE, TUESDAY MORNING  
  
As Rory got her breakfast in the cafeteria, she suddenly noticed someone coming towards her. It was the guy from the nightclub at Lane's gig.  
  
"Hey, I remember you," he said.  
  
"Yup, that was me," said Rory, as she sat down and pulled out a book.  
  
"So I saw you talking to that band the other night, do you know them?" he asked.  
  
Rory looked up from her book. "Yes, I know them. The drummer is my best friend, and you were right that that was their first big gig ever. I'm sure all your other predictions about them will come true as well. Now if you'll excuse me I have studying to do," Rory said, annoyed.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, sitting down with his breakfast tray.  
  
"It's a free country," she replied.  
  
"I'm James," he said. "I think I owe you an explanation. I actually really liked your friend's band."  
  
Rory looked up from her book. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, they were a little green, I could tell that they're new to the scene, but I thought their sound was really original."  
  
"So why did you brush them off like that?"  
  
"Now this is where things get a little embarrassing," explained James. "When I saw you sitting at the bar by yourself, I-uh, well I liked the way you looked, so I decided to come over to say hello."  
  
"You were trying to pick me up by insulting my friend's band?" Rory asked.  
  
"I didn't know you were friends with them. I guess I was trying to sound cool. I hope you didn't tell your friend what I said," said James.  
  
"No, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Well anyway I saw you in here just now, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, so I took it as a sign, so I just thought I'd come over here to apologize and maybe start over again?"  
  
"Uh, OK," Rory said hesitantly.  
  
"So you're a big music fan, huh?"  
  
"Well not as big as Lane is, but my mom and I have a pretty big CD collection."  
  
"Your mom and you?" asked James. "You share music with your mother?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd understand if you met her. My mom isn't like most mothers."  
  
"She must not be. Hey, what classes are you taking this semester?" he asked.  
  
"Well I've got calculus with Dr. Fisher..."  
  
"That's a great class. You'd never believe how much fun you can have with integrals."  
  
"You're right, I'll never believe it," Rory replied, smiling.  
  
James glanced at his watch. "Hey, I'm actually meeting some people over there, but would you like to get some coffee later with me?"  
  
"Um, well, OK," agreed Rory. She pulled out a pen and wrote her number down on a piece of paper. "Give me a call later. My last class is done at 3:15."  
  
"OK, take care," James said as he left.  
  
LATER, RORY'S DORM ROOM  
  
Rory was changing her clothes when Paris walked in.  
  
"I saw him," said Paris.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Asher."  
  
"Well Paris, it was bound to happen sometime. This campus isn't that big."  
  
"And get this, he said 'hello Paris' to me"  
  
"That bastard," replied Rory.  
  
"'hello Paris.' As if there was nothing between us, no history, or else he just didn't care. Do you think he just didn't care?"  
  
"I think he was probably just playing it cool, I mean you wouldn't want a scene right there in the middle of the campus. And it's bound to happen that you'll be seeing each other sometimes," said Rory.  
  
"Oh God, what was I thinking that I could handle this? That's it, I'm going to have to transfer to another school. But Harvard wouldn't take me and Jamie is at Princeton so I can't go there. That's it, I'm going to have to go to some community college, and I'll end up working for the 'Supermarket Times' newspaper writing stories on how to choose the best cantaloupes."  
  
"Stanford, Brown, Berkley..." suggested Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, just a few other places you might consider before that community college."  
  
"Oh please," said Paris.  
  
"Paris, you can't run away every time you break up with someone," said Rory.  
  
"Well not everyone can be so cool and collected around our exes the way you are with Dean," said Paris. "But I'm really thinking you had the right idea last year with not dating anyone."  
  
Rory looked uncomfortable. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rory went to answer it.  
  
"Hey," she said as she saw James and motioned for him to come it. "Paris, this is James."  
  
"Hey," Paris nodded to James. "I'll go start checking out Brown," she said to Rory, eyeing James up and down. "In case you want to join me there." Paris went into the other room.  
  
"You ready to go?" asked James.  
  
"Sure," Rory agreed as they headed out the door.  
  
GILMORE RESIDENCE, 7PM  
  
"Hello?" said Christopher, opening the door and letting himself in.  
  
"Christopher!" shouted Lorelai, running in from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I'd surprise my girlfriend," he replied as they kissed. "You got any plans tonight? Did you eat yet?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not going to stop me from letting you take me out for another dinner," said Lorelai, playfully tugging on his tie. "Hey, don't you have to work tomorrow? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you over dinner, but I guess we can do it now. I'm down here to meet with an old friend of mine. We're discussing going into business together."  
  
"Um, Christopher..."  
  
"Now I know what you're thinking, I wasn't exactly a resounding success with my business ventures in California, but this is different."  
  
"This is different. This time will be different. Chris, you've said that lots of times before," said Lorelai.  
  
"Just hear me out. First of all, I'm not quitting my other job, at least not until things are up and running and solidly profitable."  
  
"OK..." said Lorelai.  
  
"Second, I'm doing it with a partner who has tons of experience in the field. He's actually taking the bigger risk than I am, with all the money he's putting into it, and he's quitting his job right off the bat. He says this is totally the time to be doing this, with the economy on the upswing like it is. And the last reason this is different, well it's the reason I'm doing this in the first place."  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai, confused.  
  
"You," he said. "If this works out, I'll be able to move down here. We could move in together like we discussed."  
  
"Oh Christopher, what about Gigi?"  
  
"I'll see her on weekends. Come on, Lorelai, I'm really excited about this, can't you be excited too? Don't you want to move in together?"  
  
"Chris, of course I'd love to do the Ozzie and Harriet thing with you, I'm just afraid of history repeating itself. We don't exactly have a great track record as far as family life goes, you and me."  
  
"We've never really tried, Lor. We've never been in the right place to try. Give this a chance. It's not going to happen right away anyway, it could be months or even a year before we turn a profit."  
  
"OK, Chris," agreed Lorelai. "I'll try to keep an open mind."  
  
"Thanks," said Christopher as he kissed her. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
RESTAURANT, 8:30  
  
"You said you had dinner already, right?" said Christopher.  
  
"Yep. Al's Pancake World, had some Pad Thai. They're doing Thai food this month."  
  
"How is it possible that you could eat one dinner, then proceed to put away a complete dinner of steak, potatoes, and dessert, not 2 hours later?" Christopher asked incredulously.  
  
"Years of practice, my friend," replied Lorelai. "Oh hey, Rory called me today. Apparently she's met a new guy."  
  
Christopher's eyes widened. "Someone at Yale?"  
  
"Well he goes to Yale, but I guess she met him for the first time at Lane's gig the other night. She said he was really rude about the band, but then he totally did an about-face and said he was only saying it to act cool around her. Anyway they had coffee this afternoon and I think love may be in the air for our daughter. I swear I haven't heard anyone gush this much about a guy since _Joe Millionaire_, and at least that guy had money."  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Yeah, but they thought he did," said Lorelai.  
  
"Sounds like trouble," said Christopher.  
  
"Bigtime," Lorelai agreed.  
  
Christopher's cell phone rang. "Hang on a sec," he said as he answered it.  
  
"Hello?...Yeah, how'd it go? We got it? Oh Sherry that's great! Thanks for calling. Bye." Christopher hung up his phone and turned to Lorelai. "Sherry has been trying to get Gigi into this preschool program that's supposed to be the best in Massachusetts. Looks like she's pulled it off, she just told me we made the lottery!"  
  
"Congratulations," said Lorelai with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"What?" asked Christopher.  
  
"Chris, she's not even 2 yet."  
  
"Yeah, but you have to get on these waiting lists really early to get slots..."  
  
"Christopher, it's a preschool. What difference does it make if it's the best one in Massachusetts, or the worst one in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"We're just trying to give her the best start that we can," said Christopher.  
  
"No, Sherry is trying to use it as a status symbol and you're just buying into all of it," accused Lorelai.  
  
"What is your problem with this?" asked Christopher.  
  
"Rory didn't even go to preschool and she's going to Yale now."  
  
"Oh, here goes the Mother-of-the-Year routine. Yes, we got lucky with Rory, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't have benefited from a few more things."  
  
"Or she could have turned into a total snob from having things handed to her," said Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, that's what this is about? Your whole class warfare with your parents? Look, I know that you've worked your way up from nothing and you're very proud of it, and you should be. But don't blame me for wanting to give my daughter every advantage that I can," accused Christopher.  
  
"I can't believe you're going along with this," said Lorelai. "I thought we both felt the same about..."  
  
"And what business do you have telling me how to raise my daughter, anyway?" said Christopher.  
  
"None whatsoever, apparently," said Lorelai as she stood up. "I'm going outside to get some air," she said as she stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Christopher paid the bill, got the car, and drove Lorelai home in silence. 


	8. Chapter 8

GILMORE RESIDENCE, 11PM  
  
Christopher pulled the car up to the house and stopped. "I guess I'll head back to Boston tonight," he said grimly.  
  
"No, Christopher, I'm sorry." began Lorelai. "I shouldn't have laid into you like that. I guess I was just a little freaked over your business, and everything between us, and while I do think the preschool thing is nonsense, it's really none of my business. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why were you freaked over us?" asked Christopher.  
  
"Oh, just you talking about moving in. It's nothing. It's just me being me. I just have to get used to the idea. Let's start now. Please stay tonight."  
  
"Lorelai, if this isn't what you want..."  
  
"Of course it's what I want. I've been waiting for this for almost 20 years, Chris. I've been waiting for you. I guess I'm just having trouble believing that it's finally happening."  
  
"How can I convince you?" asked Christopher. He leaned in as they started to kiss.  
  
Lorelai came up for air. "I think you're making a believer out of me," she said. They kissed some more. "A little more and you'll have me preaching on the street corners." They kissed again. "Come inside?" she offered finally.  
  
"OK." They got out of the car and went inside.  
  
ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE, FRIDAY, 6:30  
  
The maid opened the door and let Lorelai and Rory in. "Your father is in his study," she informed them. "I will let him know you're here."  
  
Lorelai and Rory went into the living room.  
  
"OK, I'm depending on you tonight," said Lorelai. "I cannot be alone with my father. You are not allowed any bathroom breaks, no cell phone calls, there will be no reading of newspapers, and you will not leave a moment before I do."  
  
"You are completely insane," said Rory.  
  
"If you leave us alone together, one of us will not come out alive."  
  
The maid emerged from the study. "I'm sorry, your father sends his regrets but he will not be able to dine with you tonight."  
  
"What? After going ten rounds with my mother over Friday night dinners he's sending us home?" Lorelai said incredulously as she got up to leave.  
  
"Wait, Mom. This isn't right," said Rory. She went over to the study and knocked on the door. "Grandpa?"  
  
"Rory! I'm rather busy tonight. I'll call your mother tomorrow to reschedule," said Richard from behind the door, his voice sounding shaky.  
  
"Mom, you have to talk to him. I think something's wrong," said Rory.  
  
Lorelai came over and knocked on the study door. "Dad, is everything OK?" she asked as she motioned for Rory to go sit down.  
  
"Lorelai, I will talk to you tomorrow," he repeated.  
  
Lorelai opened the door to find Richard looking disheveled, tired, and buried under piles of papers and books. She closed the door behind her.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Lorelai I do not wish to discuss this now," said Richard as he reached around wildly, finally grabbed a glass and took a swig.  
  
"Dad, are you drunk?" she asked. "Is everything OK at work?"  
  
Richard sighed and settled down into his chair. "Oh Lorelai, if you must know, my lawyer has advised me to offer to settle this ridiculous lawsuit with Jason."  
  
"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry. He doesn't think you can win?"  
  
"He thinks that the cost of settling is worth what we'll be saving in legal fees and reputations," said Richard.  
  
"Dad...will you be OK?...I mean with the money?..."  
  
"Oh Lorelai, I'll manage that somehow. It's the _principle_ of the thing," Richard said fiercely. "I gave that boy a chance, I let him into my business, my own business that _I _created, and he went behind my back and now _I _have to pay _him_ damages?" Richard slammed his fist on the desk as he spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dad," said Lorelai gently.  
  
"And then your mother...out with that bastard..." Suddenly Richard bent over his desk and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh my God, Dad, where did you hear about that? Did Mom tell you?" Lorelai walked over to him and awkwardly started patting him on the back.  
  
Richard took a deep breath. "I got a call from Bill Snyder, apparently you mother has been telling her friends at the DAR. He thought I should know."  
  
"Dad, are you still...I mean...with Mom...? What went wrong with you two anyway?"  
  
Richard turned away so she couldn't see his face, and did not reply.  
  
"Dad, if this bothers you so much, if you still love her, then you need to tell her," said Lorelai.  
  
"Oh Lorelai, it's no use. She's so angry with me, she just wants to move on," said Richard.  
  
"Dad, she's angry that you were shutting her out. If you still feel this way, you need to talk to her. You need to let her know how you feel."  
  
"Well, maybe," said Richard. "I suppose I could call her in the morning."  
  
"No, Dad. If you're going to do it, you need to do it now, before you change your mind."  
  
"But she's not even home."  
  
"So we'll wait. We'll go over there together a little later," said Lorelai.  
  
"I can do this by myself, Lorelai."  
  
"Friends don't let friends, remember? Besides I'm not missing this. How often does a girl get to pull a _Parent Trap_?"  
  
OUTSIDE EMILY'S RESIDENCE, 10PM  
  
Lorelai, Rory and Richard sat in Lorelai's car, waiting for Emily to return home.  
  
"I feel like we're on a stakeout," said Lorelai. "Hey, got any donuts back there?" she asked Rory.  
  
"This is so cool," said Rory. "I can't believe we're doing this."  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, but _we_ are not doing this, _I_ am doing this," said Richard.  
  
Just then a car pulled up, a man got out, waked around and opened the door for Emily. Richard started to get out of the car.  
  
"Wait till he leaves, Dad," said Lorelai, reaching out her arm to stop him.  
  
"Lorelai, if you think I'm going to watch him..."  
  
"Dad, if you go over there now and start beating him up it's only going to make Mom more angry," said Lorelai. "Just wait a few minutes and see if he leaves."  
  
They watched for a short time as Emily and the man talked, then finally he leaned over, kissed her on the cheek, then left.  
  
"You're on, Dad," said Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai and Rory watched as Richard got out of the car and walked over to Emily.  
  
"Wow, she looks pretty surprised," said Rory.  
  
"OK, where are the binoculars when you really need them?" asked Lorelai. "This car is just not prepared for a stakeout. I'll have to do something about that."  
  
"For all those other people you're planning on stalking?" said Rory, watching Richard and Emily. "Oh no, what did he say? She looks mad."  
  
"Well I guess he didn't have her at hello," said Lorelai. "No, no, no! No flailing arms! No cold shoulders!" she pleaded as she watched.  
  
Richard started walking back to the car. "That's it. I'm going to go smack some sense into them if it's the last thing I do," said Lorelai as she started opening the door of the car.  
  
"Mom, you really think you should be giving romantic advice to your parents?" asked Rory. "Wait! Wait! She said something! He's turning around!"  
  
"Oh my God, they're talking! No shouting involved!" said Lorelai.  
  
They both watched as Richard and Emily joined hands and walked inside together.  
  
"Hey, what was that comment supposed to mean, anyway?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The 'do you really think you should be giving your parents romantic advice' comment. Does that mean that I'm no good at romance, or it's too weird when my parents are involved?"  
  
"Ah, it works on so many levels, doesn't it?" replied Rory.  
  
Lorelai picked an empty paper cup off the floor and threw it at her. "Well my work here is done," she said.  
  
SATURDAY MORNING, LUKE'S DINER  
  
"OK, so I've just got a little Sociology homework, some reading for History, and some problems for calc to get through, and then we can do some shopping," said Rory.  
  
"No way, hon, it's your birthday, no work allowed," replied Lorelai. "Today we are going to watch bad movies all day, and top it off tonight with dinner with your dad. Did you bring clothes to wear out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Yes I did," said Rory.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did," Rory insisted.  
  
"No you did not, because if you had, there would be no reason to go shopping for some new ones, and while we're there, just maybe happen to come upon the perfect new dress for me as well," said Lorelai.  
  
"Ah," Rory said coyly. "Gosh, I just have no idea what I'm going to wear."  
  
Luke came over to take their order. "Ready to order?" he asked.  
  
"Waffles for me," said Rory.  
  
"Large coffee and pancakes, please," said Lorelai. Luke went into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't wait to have some decent food," said Rory. "It feels like ages since I've been here. I'm so glad you made your peace with Luke. How's it been between you two?"  
  
"Cordial. Weird. I don't know," said Lorelai, watching Luke deliver some plates to the other customers. "Normal, and yet everything is different."  
  
"Different how?" asked Rory.  
  
"Oh, I come in here and it's just like normal, he serves me coffee and burgers and tries to make me eat vegetables, and he gives me a hard time when I talk on the phone and I watch him yell at Taylor, and everything seems so normal, but then things happen like the other day," said Lorelai.  
  
"What happened the other day?"  
  
"The shelves in my closet gave out."  
  
"And this has what to do with Luke?"  
  
"Well I had shirts and sweaters and skirts and shoes all over the place and I was trying to figure out how to fix the shelves, and did I want to replace them with wire shelving like they had on _Queer Eye_, or wooden shelves, and how do I hang them, and where on Earth do I go to buy all these things, and suddenly I realized."  
  
"Realized what?" asked Rory.  
  
"Luke has always done that stuff for me. I am completely inept around my own house."  
  
"He has helped you out quite a bit over the years," agreed Rory.  
  
"And I wanted to call him and ask him, but...well, it was just too weird," sighed Lorelai.  
  
Just then Luke came over with their food. "Here ya go, and here's something for you," he said as he produced a large piece of cake with a candle in it and set it in front of Rory.  
  
"Aw, thanks Luke," said Rory.  
  
"Happy birthday," he said. "Want two forks?"  
  
"Only if you're going to bring two pieces of cake," said Lorelai, smiling playfully at him.  
  
"Fine, fine," Luke grumbled as he went back into the kitchen.  
  
RESTAURANT, 7PM  
  
"Christopher left me a message saying he's running a little late," said Lorelai as they walked in to the restaurant. "He said to start without him. Hayden, party of 3," she said to the maitre d'.  
  
"So how weird is this? Both my parents and me together to celebrate my birthday," said Rory as they sat down at the table.  
  
"Only took your parents 20 years to get it together," said Lorelai.  
  
"Things going well with you two?" asked Rory.  
  
"Rory, he's talking about moving down here."  
  
Rory's jaw dropped. "But what about his job? What about Gigi?"  
  
"Well he's saying he can see her on the weekends, and as for the job, well he's...he's looking for something around here," said Lorelai evasively.  
  
"Oh my God, 20 years and my parents will finally be living in the same place!" said Rory.  
  
RESTAURANT, 9PM  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat silently at the table, finishing up their dessert.  
  
"Well, maybe he'll make 21 years," sighed Rory.  
  
END OF PART II 


	9. Chapter 9

PART III

FRIDAY MORNING, SOMETIME IN NOVEMBER, THE DRAGONFLY  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rang as she walked in the door. She glanced at the caller ID, then answered.  
  
"I can't believe you trapped me into doing this!" said Lorelai. "What was I thinking, agreeing to throw a party for my parents? My mother is driving us all crazy. Sookie has gone through 3 batches of hors d'oveurs because she keeps changing her mind, and even Michel wants her drawn and quartered for her constant questions about the decorations, the candles, the guest list..."  
  
"Mom, it's their 40th anniversary and they just got back together. It just seemed like the thing to do."  
  
"Oh that's easy for you to say, you're a nice, safe distance away there at Yale. I swear I'm going to see knives start flying out of the kitchen soon, or...or Michel is going to start lighting things on fire. Somebody is coming out of this Inn today in a body bag and it's not going to be me," said Lorelai.  
  
Oh my God, the drama," said Rory. "I was just calling to let you know that I'm pretty busy with school so I'm not going to make it home tonight but I'll definitely be there in time for the party tomorrow."  
  
"Hot date with James tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Studying. That's my story and I'm sticking to it," replied Rory.  
  
"Say hi to him for me."  
  
"Yes, Mom. Bye Mom."  
  
Lorelai entered the Inn and was greeted by Michel. "Lorelai, I have 5 messages from your mother," he said as he rifled through the notes. "She wants to know what the musicians will be wearing and asks you to make sure they will be wearing black. She says to make sure they don't play Pachelbel as it's ridiculously overplayed. I will agree with her on that. She also called to check on the drink menu and left a very long list of types of liquor she wants and does not want, and the last message says she will come by later to go over it all with you. She will be here at 1:00 and I will be taking my lunch hour at 12:55."  
  
"No Michel, I need you here to deal with the guests when she comes. You can take lunch at noon."  
  
Just then Sookie walked in the door carrying Davey. "Lorelai, we have a problem! Our sitter is sick and I have nobody to watch Davey!"  
  
"Sookie we really need you in the kitchen, isn't there anyone else who can watch him?" said Lorelai desperately.  
  
"Jackson is out of town. I don't know what to do!" Sookie threw up her hands in desperation.  
  
"OK, desperate times call for desperate measures. Michel, you get to baby- sit. Sookie, get to work in the kitchen, and I'll have to deal with everything out here."  
  
Sookie handed Davey to Michel. "OK, he's just started walking so you have to keep an eye on him constantly so he doesn't fall and hurt himself. Here are his diapers, wipes, and here's his favorite toy," she said to him as she handed him a tattered stuffed dog.  
  
Michel handled the dog with disdain. "No wonder children are sick so much, this must be crawling with germs," he said. "I will probably get sick with e coli or West Nile or leprosy if I'm very lucky." Sookie hurried into the kitchen. Michel waited for her to leave, then turned to Lorelai. "Why are you making me do this? I do not enjoy children. Have you forgotten what happened last time I baby-sat for this one?"  
  
"No I haven't forgotten Michel. You got him stuck under the bed. But we really have no choice right now." She glanced over as Davey started crawling up the staircase. "Just make sure he doesn't break his neck. Sookie will be right in the next room if you need her," Lorelai said, opening the organizer she was carrying. "Now I have to go check up on the flower delivery for tomorrow."  
  
Kirk walked in the door and came to see Lorelai.  
  
"Lorelai I want you to know that I have the bartending completely covered. Nobody will be served without their ID checked, and I'm memorizing the recipe for every drink known to mankind. What do you think the odds are that somebody will order a 'riprock'?" asked Kirk as he glanced through his bartender's manual.  
  
"Kirk, you are not going to card my father," insisted Lorelai.  
  
"Everybody gets carded," replied Kirk.  
  
"Kirk my father is 66."  
  
"Everybody gets carded. Do you want the cops over here, shutting down the place? Now was that rum or vodka that goes in a 'paisano'?" murmured Kirk as he wandered off reading his bartender's manual.  
  
Just then Davey toddled past them carrying a ceramic vase, Michel in hot pursuit.  
  
LUKE'S DINER, NOON  
  
Lorelai walked in the door talking on her cell phone. "No, my mother wanted royal blue napkins, not navy blue...well I don't care if you think it's close enough, I ordered royal blue and I expect royal blue, and I'm not going to be the one to tell my mother she's getting navy blue and not royal blue, and you'd also better make sure all the knives for all the courses are there...yes, we really do need fish knives...thank you." Lorelai hung up the phone, closed her eyes and shouted in desperation, "Luke! I need coffee _now_!"  
  
"Would you just keep your pants on for a moment?" Luke groused from the back.  
  
Lorelai sat down at the counter and waited impatiently. A moment later, Luke emerged, chatting amicably with a woman. Luke walked with her as she headed out the door.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow at 8," she said in parting. Luke glanced up at Lorelai who quickly averted her eyes. He walked back behind the counter and started pouring her coffee.  
  
"Big party's tomorrow, huh?" he asked her casually.  
  
"Not if I live that long," said Lorelai. "I swear if I get through the next 24 hours without committing an unspeakable act of sadistic torture I should be sainted."  
  
"I'll write to the Pope on your behalf," said Luke.  
  
"So," Lorelai began nervously, "Got a hot date tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh that," Luke replied, "that's nothing, she just...uh well she came in here the other day and...well she just rented the place next to the library and she was looking for...and we just started talking..." he trailed off. "You having lunch?"  
  
"Uh, no," said Lorelai, looking down. "I--I think I'll just take the coffee to go."  
  
DRAGONFLY, 12:30  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen. "Oh my God, Sookie, I need food!"  
  
"I thought you went out for lunch," said Sookie.  
  
"Phone keeps ringing. Too much to do. Feed me please!" said Lorelai. "Oh God, my mother will be here soon."  
  
Kirk walked into the kitchen. "Lorelai, I don't see any Guava juice here. What am I supposed to do if somebody wants an 'Aloha Fruit Punch'?"  
  
"Tell them we're not in Hawaii, Kirk. Sookie, how's Michel holding up?"  
  
"I think I saw a homicidal gleam in his eye when Davey smeared his PB&J on the wall. Please tell me my son will make it through the day alive," pleaded Sookie.  
  
"Oh Davey will be fine, it's Michel I'm worried about," said Lorelai.  
  
Just then Emily walked in. "Lorelai, you have nobody tending your front desk," she accused. "How are people supposed to know who to talk to?"  
  
"You mean you didn't see our automated robot receptionist, Mom?"  
  
"Lorelai, be serious. What way is this to run a business?"  
  
"Mom, all the guests checked out this morning and we don't expect tonight's group till 3:00. You're the only customer here."  
  
"Well I have a long list of things we need to go over," began Emily.  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rang. "Oh my God, will this day never end!" she said in frustration as she looked at the caller ID. "Hang on a second, Mom, this is Dad. Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Lorelai this is your father."  
  
"What's up Dad?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure everything is on track with your mother's gift."  
  
"Dad, you'll have to talk to Christopher about that," said Lorelai. "He's the one making the arrangements."  
  
"I just thought you could tell me if he's brought the painting there yet."  
  
"No he hasn't, Dad. I can't talk about it now, I'll have Christopher call you," said Lorelai.  
  
"Is your mother there?"  
  
"Yes, Dad. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and went to find Emily. "OK, Mom, what's on your list?"  
  
"First we need to talk about the favors for the guests..."  
  
GILMORE RESIDENCE, 4PM  
  
Lorelai walked in the door, put her purse down, collapsed on the couch and started to cry.  
  
Suddenly Christopher came in from the kitchen. "Lor, is everything OK?"  
  
Lorelai let out a startled scream upon seeing him. "Oh my God, Chris, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I told you I was coming down tonight," he reminded her.  
  
"I didn't expect you till later. Didn't you have to work today?"  
  
"I took today off, had a business meeting in Hartford," he replied as he came over to rub her back. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything. I swear this party for my parents is going to end up the subject matter for Steven King's next book. '_Murder at the Dragonfly'_. It'll be like _The Shining_ except that I'm better looking than Jack Nicholson."  
  
"And that's it? That's all that's bothering you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that you were under the gun when you opened the Inn and it didn't seem to get to you this much, so I was just wondering if there was anything else on your mind."  
  
"Ah, but I wasn't dealing with Emily Gilmore when I opened the place. I can't believe Rory got me into this, and now she's off gallivanting at Yale, doing her Yale things, all of which I'm sure are much more fun than chasing down the party supplier to make sure the napkins are royal blue and not navy blue!" Lorelai sighed in frustration.  
  
"Swiss railroads," said Christopher.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has a big paper due today on the history of railroad stations in Switzerland. I talked to her last night."  
  
"You see? Railroads are much more fun than napkins!"  
  
"Come on, I'm getting you out of here," Christopher said as he tugged on Lorelai's arm. "Let's go to my place. Turn off your phone. Nobody will be able to find you for the next 12 hours."  
  
"But I have like a million phone calls I need to make..." Lorelai protested.  
  
"It will be fine. I'll have you back by 8AM, plenty of time to take care of everything." Christopher dragged Lorelai with him out to his car.  
  
CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT, 8PM  
  
Lorelai and Christopher sat on the couch, finishing up the Chinese takeout he had ordered.  
  
"Oh hey, my Dad called me today wondering if you have the painting for my mom yet," said Lorelai. "I still can't believe you actually know that guy, I mean Mom has been going on about his work for years now."  
  
"Yeah, I just have to pick it up tomorrow. Things got a little delayed, your dad gave him a hard time on the price."  
  
"You mean you didn't bring it down already? Christopher, you said we'd be back in Stars Hollow by 8 tomorrow. When were you planning to get it?"  
  
"Before we leave in the morning, or if I have to, I'll drive back up before the party. It's not till 2, right?"  
  
"Christopher," Lorelai admonished.  
  
"Stop worrying, Lor. I'll get it. He lives like 3 towns over, I just don't get over that way very often."  
  
"So go now."  
  
"There's things I'd rather be doing here," he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
YALE, 9PM  
  
Paris was getting dressed as Rory walked into the dorm room.  
  
"Got a date tonight?" asked Rory.  
  
"Brad from my PolySci class," replied Paris. "I beat him to a pulp in our debate over the UN's role in fighting terrorism. I guess it was a turn-on for him."  
  
"You should wear your new red shirt," offered Rory. "Especially for a guy with masochistic tendencies."  
  
"What about you? Are you staying over this weekend?" asked Paris.  
  
"James is coming over tonight, but I have to go home tomorrow for my grandparents' anniversary party."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, you had a phone message," said Paris, handing her a slip of paper. "I can't believe how you've stayed friends with this guy. I know I could never be friends with an ex-boyfriend. Oh by the way I've managed to work out Asher's schedule so that if I go to my econ class 7 minutes early I won't run into him."  
  
"Congratulations," said Rory as she looked at the message, her face turning white. "Is this all he said?"  
  
"I was late for PolySci, I didn't have time to chat," said Paris. "He just said 'this is Dean, please tell Rory I called.'"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Rory went to answer it, opened the door and let James in. "Hey you," she said as they kissed hello.  
  
"Hey Paris," said James. "got a date tonight?"  
  
"Brad from PolySci," explained Rory. "She beat him to a pulp so he asked her out."  
  
"Of course," said James.  
  
"So what's the movie pick tonight?" asked Rory.  
  
"_Dogma_," replied James. "A scathing satire of modern-day religion. Alanis Morisette plays God. Caused a real stir among the Catholics when it came out," said James with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Ah, my favorite instigator," said Rory affectionately. "I can't wait to see you with my grandparents tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be the picture of charm," he assured her as he started the movie.  
  
YALE, MIDNIGHT  
  
James had fallen asleep on the couch. Rory got up to get him a blanket and turn off the TV. She started heading for bed when she caught sight of her cell phone and turned it on for a moment to check her messages. The phone beeped that she had one, so she dialed the number for her voice mail.  
  
"Rory, this is Dean. I left a message with Paris but I didn't know if you were too mad at me to call me back. I just wanted you to know that Lindsey and I are splitting up. I moved back in with my parents. Please call me, I need to talk to you."  
  
Rory turned off the phone and went to bed.  
  
CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT, 7AM, SATURDAY  
  
Lorelai woke up with a start. She looked over for Christopher but he was not there.  
  
"Christopher?" she called, getting out of bed and pulling her clothes on. He did not reply. She went into the kitchen where she found a note, which read "Getting painting. Back by 7:30."  
  
"We're not going to make Stars Hollow by 8," Lorelai mumbled to herself as she rummaged through the cabinets looking for some breakfast.  
  
CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT, 8AM  
  
Lorelai dialed the phone, tapping her foot impatiently. "Pick up, Christopher, pick up," she murmured to herself. His voice mail picked up.  
  
CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT, 10AM  
  
Lorelai was frantically dialing her phone. "Sookie! I'm stuck in Boston and there's like a million things that need to be done before the party, I need your help!" she said desperately into the phone.  
  
"Oh my God, Lorelai, two of my staff called in sick this morning, I'm way too jammed up in here," she said  
  
"Sookie can you just run down to the house and get my organizer?"  
  
"Can't you get Michel to do it?"  
  
"Isn't Michel watching Davey?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Sookie was running around the kitchen supervising her staff. "No, no, Amy, the shallots need to be minced! That's too coarse!" she said. "I'm sorry Lorelai, but I can't leave them alone here. Where's Rory? Can she help out?"  
  
"I'll try her. Bye," Lorelai hung up in frustration.  
  
She dialed the phone again. "Hello? How much will a cab ride to Stars Hollow, CT set me back?...OK, now how much to get me there by noon?...Wow! Just a little more and I could hire a private jet with my own personal masseuse! OK, OK! Be here in 5 minutes!"  
  
Lorelai hung up, then dialed another number. "If I had just brought that organizer," she said to herself. "Rory, please pick up!"  
  
She got Rory's voice mail. She hung up and dialed another number. "Babette, please be home," she pleaded.  
  
Babette was not home either. Lorelai sighed and dialed another number.


	10. Chapter 10

CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT, 10AM BEFORE THE PARTY  
  
Lorelai tapped her foot impatiently. "_Please_ pick up," she murmured into the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm so sorry to call you like this but I'm desperate. I really really need your help and if you do this for me I will...I will do anything, give you anything...I will name my first born after you. Well it's too late for that but I'll change Rory's name, or I'll get a hamster and name it after you..." Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Please don't change Rory's name to Luke," said Luke on the other end. "What's up?"  
  
"The party for my parents starts in 4 hours and I'm stuck in Boston, my ride crapped out on me and I have like a billion phone calls to make and I left my organizer at home so I don't have any of the phone numbers!" shouted Lorelai.  
  
"OK, calm down. Do you need me to come get you?"  
  
"What? No, I've got a cab coming."  
  
"You're taking a cab? From Boston? Are you nuts? Why not just hand over your entire retirement savings," said Luke.  
  
"Luke! Please! I need you to go to the house and get my organizer, and then call me back on my cell. _Please_," she pleaded.  
  
"OK, OK." he replied.  
  
CAB, 10:15  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rang. "Luke?" she answered anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, I've got the organizer, what do you need?" asked Luke.  
  
"How did you get in the house?"  
  
"Well, I tried climbing the tree again but your bedroom window was closed and all the other windows were locked so I ended up having to kick in the back door. You'll need a new lock and maybe a new door. I'll take care of it tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what do you need me to do?" asked Luke.  
  
"If you can just flip to the back section, I've got a page of phone numbers for the party," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, I see it," he replied, thumbing through. "You want to divide them up?"  
  
"Just read me the numbers, I'll take care of it," said Lorelai.  
  
"Lorelai, you've got more numbers here than a telemarketer."  
  
"But you don't know what needs to be checked," she said.  
  
"You have very detailed notes here, if I can actually read your chicken scratch, that is," said Luke.  
  
"OK, OK, read me the list. I guess you could take a few," Lorelai agreed.  
  
GILMORE RESIDENCE, 12:45 PM  
  
The cab pulled up to the house, Lorelai got out, ran inside and grabbed some clothes to change into for the party. She dashed outside, got in her car and drove to Luke's. She ran into the diner.  
  
"OK, how far did you get?" she asked, out of breath. She looked around but Luke was not there.  
  
Lane came out of the kitchen carrying some plates.  
  
"Lane? Where's Luke?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he said something about running an errand," said Lane. "I don't know where he went."  
  
"That man has got to get a cell phone!" said Lorelai, running back out and getting into her car.  
  
DRAGONFLY, 1:00 PM  
  
Lorelai ran into the Inn to find Emily chatting with one of the waitstaff.  
  
"Lorelai, you're here," said Emily, surprised.  
  
"No Mom, I'm actually a hologram. My real body is in cryostasis down in D.C."  
  
"Your friend said you probably wouldn't make it here before the party started. I don't know what you were thinking by running off to Boston the night before an event like this," said Emily.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Of course. Christopher disappears leaving me stranded, but naturally this ends up being _my_ fault."  
  
"Christopher disappeared?"  
  
"Yes Mom. That's why I was stranded."  
  
"Oh, I just assumed his car broke down or something like that. Why would Christopher disappear? Did you say something to him?"  
  
"And it's my fault again," said Lorelai wryly. "Are the musicians here yet?"  
  
"Oh yes, everything seems to be under control," said Emily. "I need another taste of those mini quiches, that Sookie of yours is an absolute genius," she said, walking off into the kitchen.  
  
Just then Luke walked in the door, carrying a stack of linens.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
"Oh, I called the party supplier about the dinnerware and they said they were running behind on the deliveries so I just went to pick it up," said Luke, putting down the linens in the dining room. "By the way, Kirk has been looking all around for raspberry jam, apparently it's an ingredient in something called a 'Pink Panther Shake'?"  
  
"Luke, I can't thank you enough..." Lorelai began.  
  
Just then Emily emerged from the kitchen. "Oh Luke," she said upon seeing him, "When are we expecting the wine delivery?"  
  
"They said no later than 1:30," Luke replied. "But they're all out of that Bordeaux you wanted." Luke went back outside to finish unloading the truck.  
  
"Ohh," Emily said, disappointed. "What on earth are we going to serve with the meal now?"  
  
"Uh, OK, this is weird," Lorelai commented, watching them.  
  
"What?" asked Emily.  
  
"Oh it's nothing I guess, just you and Luke chatting away about wine," said Lorelai. "It's a conversation I never would have pictured."  
  
"He's helping with the arrangements for the party. Didn't you ask him to help?"  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
Luke came back in carrying a crate of dinnerware.  
  
"OK, Luke, you can just set it down over there and I'll take it from here," said Lorelai. "I appreciate this so much, you've been a lifesaver." She awkwardly went to hug him, backed away and ended up shaking his hand instead.  
  
"Yes Luke, you've been very helpful," said Emily. "Would you like to stay for the party? I'm sure there's enough time for you to go change," she said, eyeing his flannel, baseball cap uniform up & down.  
  
"Oh, uh, no, thanks, I should get back to the diner," he said.  
  
"Well, thanks again," Lorelai said, waving goodbye as he walked out the door.  
  
Just then she heard a series of loud pops from the dining room. She ran in to see what the problem was, to find several holes in one of the walls.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked a very guilty-looking Kirk.  
  
"I had a little accident with the champagne corks," Kirk informed her.  
  
"Kirk, this wall is practically demolished. How did you pop six champagne bottles at the same time? Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"We could just hang a few pictures..."  
  
"It'd take Michelangelo to cover up all that," replied Lorelai, picking up her cell phone. "I have to call Tom."  
  
DRAGONFLY, 1:15PM  
  
"Michel, is all the wait staff here yet?" Lorelai asked, walking into the lobby.  
  
Michel sat on the floor with Davey, surrounded with baby toys. "I was not aware that I was supposed to be baby-sitting the kitchen staff as well as this," he said, indicating Davey. "By the way, the hutch in the front room now has a rather large dent in it. Apparently he thought the fire tongs would make a good baseball bat."  
  
"Hang in there, Michel, Jackson should be back in about an hour," Lorelai told him.  
  
Just then Dean walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Lorelai, Tom sent me. Said something about sheet rock damage?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, in here," Lorelai led him into the dining room. "Kirk had a little mishap with some champagne corks."  
  
"OK, I'll get on it," said Dean, going to fetch his tools.  
  
Richard walked in. "Hi Dad," said Lorelai, going over to greet him.  
  
Emily came out from the lobby to greet Richard. "What on Earth happened here?" she asked, as she spotted the damage to the wall. "This can't look like this for the party."  
  
"Police academy cadets were here doing target practice. Already got someone on it, Mom. It's under control."  
  
"Is the wait staff here yet? I'd like to speak to them about the serving procedure," said Emily.  
  
"I think they're in the kitchen," said Lorelai. Emily went to look for them.  
  
"Lorelai, where is Christopher? Did he get the painting?" asked Richard.  
  
"Ah! Now that's the question of the day, isn't it?"  
  
"Excuse me, Lorelai?"  
  
"Christopher is gone," Lorelai informed him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know where Christopher is, Dad. I spent last night at his place. When I woke up this morning he had left me a note saying he was getting the painting, and I haven't heard from him since. And it's probably lucky for him that I haven't because it won't be pretty when I do see him. I'm thinking _Carrie_ only with more blood."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here, Lorelai."  
  
"Dad, I had to take a cab all the way from Boston or else _I_ wouldn't even be here right now."  
  
"Christopher would not shirk his responsibility like this, Lorelai."  
  
"Christopher already shirked, Dad. The shirking has been done. We can consider ourselves officially shirked," said Lorelai. "I've got a cab bill the size of the defense budget to prove it," she said as she walked away into the dining room to check on the repairs. "What's the prognosis, doc?" she asked Dean.  
  
"Well I won't be able to patch it properly before the party but I can rig something to make it look OK, and then fix it properly later," said Dean. "And I'd recommend lots of pictures to cover it up for now."  
  
"Pictures, got it," said Lorelai.  
  
Dean took a deep breath. "Hey Lorelai?" he asked hesitantly. "Uh, Is Rory coming?"  
  
"Yes, Dean, she is. And she's bringing her boyfriend," Lorelai informed him coldly. "If you have a problem with that I suggest you work quickly so you can get out of here."  
  
Dean's face fell as he started back at his work. 


	11. Chapter 11

DRAGONFLY, 2:15  
  
Emily and Richard stood in the doorway, greeting the guests. "Would you care for a drink, Emily?" Richard asked her.  
  
"White wine, please," she replied.  
  
Richard went over to the bar where Kirk was making drinks. "One white wine and a vodka tonic, please," he said.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a Flaming Russian? Or a Lucky Lemon?" Kirk asked. "Oh and I'll need to see some ID, please."  
  
"White wine and vodka tonic, please," Richard repeated. "And why on earth do you need to see my ID?" he asked, getting out his wallet.  
  
"Is this for somebody else?" asked Kirk, indicating the white wine. "I'll need to see her ID too. If only Lorelai had agreed to the bracelet system I proposed, or at least hand stamps..."  
  
Rory and James walked in the door as Richard was returning with the drinks. "Ah, Rory, welcome!" he said.  
  
"Rory, we're so glad to see you," said Emily. "Who is your friend?"  
  
"Grandma, this is James," said Rory. "James, these are my grandparents."  
  
"Do you go to Yale with Rory?" asked Richard.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied. "I'm in my third year."  
  
"Class of 1960, myself," Richard informed him.  
  
"Rory," said Emily, indicating some newly arrived guests, "I'd like you to meet the DuVergers."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rory was coming out of the bathroom when Lorelai almost bumped into her. "Hey hon," said Lorelai. "I didn't see you arrive."  
  
"Got here about half an hour ago," said Rory. "James is making a huge hit, I think Grandma is starting wedding plans."  
  
"Oh my God, Rory, I've got so much to tell you. Hey where were you this morning? I tried calling you."  
  
"Oh, we headed out for an early breakfast," Rory replied. "I must have had my phone off. Why what's up?"  
  
"Well for starters, Kirk decided to make Swiss cheese out of the dining room wall with some champagne corks so I had to call Tom, and he sent Dean over. He was asking about you."  
  
"Is he still here?" asked Rory, looking around.  
  
"I don't know. He finished up the dining room wall but I know I gave Tom a list the other day of things to check over in the rooms upstairs, he may be up there now."  
  
"Mom, he left me a message last night. He's separated from Lindsey and he says he wants to talk to me."  
  
"Oh wow, Rory. How do you feel about this?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean things have been going really well with James..." Rory looked lost.  
  
"Well you just be careful, hon," said Lorelai. "Sorry, we'll do the girl talk thing later, but right now I need to make sure the table settings are all ready."  
  
"Hey where's Dad?" asked Rory. "Wasn't he supposed to be here?"  
  
"There's lots of places Christopher was supposed to be today," replied Lorelai angrily.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The guests were all sitting at the tables in the dining room, finishing their meals as Richard came over to talk to Lorelai, who was sitting with Rory and James.  
  
"I think it's about time to say a few words," he told her. "Any word from Christopher about the painting?"  
  
"No, Dad," said Lorelai.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Rory.  
  
"If he's lucky he's been swallowed by a brontosaurus," said Lorelai. "Or contracted a lethal case of 24-hour mumps."  
  
"Then I'll have to improvise," Richard said, annoyed.  
  
Lorelai clinked her glass and stood up to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to take a moment to thank you for coming here to celebrate my parents' 40th anniversary."  
  
The guests clapped their applause.  
  
"As you probably know, they had a rough year this past year, but they're back together today. And I think they have some words they'd like to say to each other."  
  
Emily and Richard stood up and Emily began to speak.  
  
"Richard, I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband like you. This is for you," said Emily, presenting him with a gift. "It's a case of 2003 Chateau Haut-Brion, Pessac-Léognan." The guests applauded. "It doesn't mature for another 15 years, so you're stuck with me for at least that long," she said as they kissed.  
  
Lorelai poked Rory in the side and whispered, "Hey, what do you say we swipe that stuff and hide out back for the rest of the party?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
Next was Richard's turn. "Emily, you've done wonderfully to put up with me for all these years," he said to her. "I looked all around for the perfect anniversary gift for the perfect wife, and it just didn't exist. But I had to get something, so I've decided to take you for a romantic getaway. I'm taking you on a month-long trip to Australia and New Zealand."  
  
The guests applauded as Richard and Emily embraced.  
  
"God that's so nice," commented Lorelai, wistfully watching her parents together. "I wonder if I'll ever have that. Well not that exactly, I could do without the manipulation, the Hitler-esque controlling, and the white party gloves, but..."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Rory.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rory led James upstairs to show him the rest of the Inn. "My grandparents adore you," she said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I've always done well with parents and family," he replied.  
  
She led him from room to room. "We officially christened each room after the test run Mom and Sookie did before they officially opened. This is the Kirk room," she said, as they went into a rather barren-looking room.  
  
"Kirk? Anything to do with the Kirk who was trying to get me to drink something called a 'Hairy Happy Trail?' And why is there nothing on the walls?"  
  
"One and the same," said Rory. "And it's a long story," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Nice room," said James, smiling.  
  
"It may be the nicest one," Rory agreed.  
  
"Want another drink?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," agreed Rory.  
  
"Glass of rosé?" he asked.  
  
"Kirk will never let you have it without checking my ID." replied Rory. "Coke will be fine." James headed downstairs to get the drinks as Rory went into the hallway. As soon as he disappeared, Dean came out of one of the rooms.  
  
"Dean...Mom said you had been here, I thought you had left," said Rory nervously.  
  
"I've been trying to call you," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dean sighed. "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
"Yes, I think I do," said Rory.  
  
"I moved back in with my parents," he informed her. "It's over with Lindsey."  
  
"Sounds familiar," she said angrily.  
  
"Rory I know I screwed up. I'm sorry," Dean said. "Can we try to..."  
  
"Try to what?" she asked.  
  
Dean paused, searching for words. "Do you love him?" he finally said.  
  
"That's none of your business," said Rory.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked her abruptly.  
  
They looked at each other expectantly, as Rory uncomfortably shifted her weight from foot to foot, pondering.  
  
Just then, James came up the stairs with the drinks. "Hey Rory, try this," he said, handing her a drink. "It's called a 'Third Rail.' It's really good." He noticed Dean.  
  
"Dean, this is James," said Rory.  
  
"Uh, hi," said Dean.  
  
"Hi. Hey, I think your mom is looking for you," James informed her.  
  
"OK, let's go," she said.  
  
"Nice meeting you," James said as they went downstairs.  
  
DRAGONFLY, 6PM  
  
Richard and Emily stood in the doorway saying goodbye to the last guests.  
  
"We're going to take off," said Rory. "I'm going to show James lovely downtown Stars Hollow."  
  
"OK, hon, I'll see you back at home?"  
  
Rory nodded. "OK if James crashes on the couch?" she asked.  
  
"That couch has seen bigger crashes than him, I think it can take it," replied Lorelai.  
  
"Lorelai, I think the party was a resounding success," said Emily.  
  
"Yes," agreed Richard. "I'm betting you won't be able to keep up with the business you'll be getting from the contacts you made today."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad," said Lorelai.  
  
"You never heard from Christopher?" Emily asked.  
  
"No Mom, I never heard from him, and I'm not sure I want to at this point."  
  
"I just can't believe Christopher would do something like this," Emily said to Richard as he helped her put her coat on.  
  
Lorelai hugged her parents goodbye. "I'll see you on Friday," she said as they left.  
  
Lorelai went into the kitchen. "OK, am I allowed to have that nervous breakdown now?" she asked Sookie. "You don't need me for anything else, right? All the guests have gone home, the staff can clean up on their own. Now where's that straightjacket I hid back here? Hey Sookie, the food was a big hit!"  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" said Sookie. "I got so many compliments on my crab puffs."  
  
"And Jackson made it back to take Davey before Michel stuck his head in the oven," said Lorelai.  
  
"Thank God. Would have ruined the souffle," said Sookie. "Hey, what was Luke doing here before?"  
  
"Saving the day," replied Lorelai. "He's the only one I could get hold of when I was stuck in Boston. God if he hadn't come through I don't want to think about what would've happened," sighed Lorelai.  
  
Just then Christopher walked in the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The final chapter, where finally...all the things left unsaid will be said. Enjoy!  
  
DRAGONFLY, 6PM AFTER THE PARTY  
  
As Christopher entered the Dragonfly, Lorelai took one look at him and walked away, furious.  
  
"Lor, let me explain," he started as he followed after her.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Chris. There is _nothing_ you could say that would make this better. I don't want to even look at you right now. I don't want to think about you. I don't want to even remember that you ever remotely existed in my life."  
  
"Lorelai, please..." said Christopher.  
  
"NO!" she said. "I mean...what on Earth could you have been thinking? You knew how important this party was to me, to my business, to my parents. You shanghai me into going up to your place when I needed to be here, and then you disappear for an entire day, leaving me stranded there?? I mean, what in God's name, what could possibly justify this?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"And my father! You should have seen his face when I told him. My mother gave him a wonderful gift in front of everyone and he had nothing for her, not by his fault. He was counting on you, Chris. On _you_. And yet I _still_ don't see a painting in your hands."  
  
"I got laid off," said Christopher.  
  
"It just keeps getting better and better," said Lorelai. "Why?"  
  
"Chronic absenteeism," said Christopher. "I guess I've been focusing on the new business a little too much."  
  
"Will you be OK?" she asked, softening with concern. "I mean the money...how's the new business doing?"  
  
"It's doing OK. Not great, but OK. I'll be OK for a while."  
  
Lorelai sat down with her head in her hands, sighed, and thought for a moment. "Christopher, this isn't going to work," she said finally, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"I thought you had changed. I thought you had grown up. But everything is the same."  
  
"No, please Lorelai..."  
  
"Maybe it was Sherry's influence that helped you get your act together. Or maybe I'm the bad influence."  
  
"Give me a little credit, Lorelai. I can screw up my own life by myself, I don't need you to do it for me."  
  
"I just know that I can't do this any more. I need to be able to count on things. I've been by myself for so long, I know I can count on myself. I know the people I can count on. And I can't count on you."  
  
"Lorelai, please. If I knew I'd be losing you over this, God, I'd just go back and forget about the job, or even the business. I was just doing it for you, it was all for you," tears stood in his eyes.  
  
"No, Christopher, it wasn't for me. That's what you're telling yourself but it was really for you. The job, the Volvo, it's just not you. You were just looking for an excuse to ditch it all. If it hadn't happened today, it would have happened next week, or next year, but it would have happened."  
  
"Lorelai, I'll find another job..."  
  
"No, it's not just the job, Chris. I need to be able to count on you. I need you to show up for your daughter's birthday dinner. I need you to return the movies to the video store when I ask you to. I need you to make sure there's clean sheets on the bed. But that's just not you. You're...you just don't think that way. You're all about the big things, the ideas, the fantasies."  
  
"And you need somebody more grounded."  
  
Lorelai froze for a moment.  
  
"Lorelai, I love you," he said. "Please..."  
  
"Christopher, we've known each other our whole lives. We have a child together. I will probably always love you. But I can't be with you any more." She went over to him and hugged him as they both sobbed.  
  
After a few minutes he detached himself, turned and left, all the while avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Goodbye Christopher," she said softly, watching him go. She dried her eyes and came out into the sitting room, where Kirk and Sookie were. "Hey Kirk!" she shouted. "Let's have another round of those Manhattans! On second thought, just give me a shot of tequila, straight up."  
  
"You OK, honey?" asked Sookie.  
  
"Oh yeah, just having a _Way We Were_ kind of moment," replied Lorelai. "A toast," she said, holding up her glass. "To giving up the fantasy."  
  
TOWN SQUARE, 6:30PM  
  
"So my mom said you could crash on the couch tonight," said Rory. "Or we can just head back to Yale tonight."  
  
"I thought you wanted to show me your town," said James, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Rory gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Oh yeah, sure. But I really should get back early tomorrow either way. I have a lot of homework to catch up on. Hey, are you up for some Ethiopian food?"  
  
James looked around. "There's an Ethiopian restaurant in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"No, just Al's Pancake World, but they're featuring Ethiopian food this month."  
  
James shook his head in confusion. "Rory, is everything OK? You've seemed distant since the party."  
  
"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," she assured him. Just then she saw Dean across the square. "Hey, how about we get some takeout? Why don't you go back to the house and I'll meet you there in a little bit? I have something I need to take care of."  
  
"What's up?" James asked her.  
  
"Oh, just an errand I need to run. Won't take long."  
  
"OK," said James. "You're sure everything's OK?"  
  
"Peachy," replied Rory.  
  
James headed back to the house as Dean and Rory walked towards each other and came face to face.  
  
"You didn't answer my question before," he said to her.  
  
"I have a boyfriend, Dean," she said.  
  
"That wasn't my question."  
  
"You skipped out on me, Dean."  
  
"Also not my question. And you skipped out on me too. But Rory, I still love you," he confessed to her.  
  
"Dean, when did you move out?" asked Rory.  
  
"Last week."  
  
"Are you still working? Going to school?" she asked.  
  
"I'm still working. I'm not sure about school, maybe I'll go back next semester."  
  
"Well don't do it for me. Do it if you want to."  
  
"Rory, I've missed you so much," said Dean, moving in closer to her.  
  
Rory pulled away. "Dean, it's too soon."  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You _just_ moved out. You don't even know what you're doing or where you're going next. And I have a boyfriend," she reminded him.  
  
"But I thought..." he protested.  
  
"It's just not right, Dean. You need time. And so do I."  
  
"Rory, I love you. Do you love me?" he asked again.  
  
Rory reached up to hug him. "I'll see you around, OK? Drop me a line once in a while."  
  
Dean watched Rory walk away into Al's Pancake World, then turned and walked home alone.  
  
LUKE'S DINER, 7:45PM  
  
"Hey, I was just closing up," said Luke as Lorelai walked in the door.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks again for today," said Lorelai. "I got you a little thank-you present."  
  
"You didn't have to do that," he said, opening the bag. "Leftovers?" he asked. "You brought me leftovers from the party?"  
  
"Oh, no, sorry...I mean that's for you too, but there's something else." Lorelai ran out to the car and came back in with another bag. "Here," she said, handing it to him.  
  
He looked in the bag, then pulled out a box. "Fish lights? A 10-foot string of fish lights. What possible use would I have for this?"  
  
"Well everything is closed at this hour so I wasn't really able to be picky," she said, "but I thought they would look great strung on the front counter here."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said. "The party wouldn't have happened without you. My parents, my business...well it would've been ugly."  
  
"No problem," said Luke. "Hey, uh, thanks for the food, and the lights and all, but I kind of need to get going here."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Your hot date," said Lorelai, swallowing hard. "Uh, OK, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night," said Luke as she went out the door.  
  
Lorelai walked outside and got in her car. She paused for a moment, then got out again, went back into the diner. Luke had already gone up to his apartment, so she went up after him and burst into his apartment, to find him in his boxers, rummaging through his closet.  
  
"Why did you crap out on me?" she demanded.  
  
"What?" asked Luke, taken aback.  
  
"Why did you crap out on me?" she repeated.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Luke as he hurried to get dressed. "I have got to remember to lock that door"  
  
"We had a fantastic date, two if you count Liz's wedding, although I wasn't aware that was a date at the time, and then you just crapped out on me."  
  
"Do we have to talk about this now?" said Luke, pulling his pants on.  
  
"OK, when would you like to talk about it? Should we schedule a time tomorrow?" Lorelai demanded. "Because I'm really on the edge of my seat to hear the answer to this."  
  
"Your heart wasn't in it," Luke said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The moment that Christopher showed up, you were all over him."  
  
"I wasn't all over him," protested Lorelai.  
  
"You were. You should have seen the looks you were giving him," said Luke.  
  
"So you just blow me off? You don't even tell me why?"  
  
"I was bowing out. Gracefully," explained Luke.  
  
"Not so graceful," objected Lorelai.  
  
"Oh come on, what was I supposed to do? Rory's father shows up, dumped by his wife, crashing at your place, the only reason you weren't with him before was because he got her pregnant. He's making eyes at you, he's taking you riding on his bike, he's staying at your place, the three of you looked like a happy little family...what else could I have done?" said Luke, aggravated.  
  
"You could have...I don't know but not _this_. You could have said something. You could have kept our date. You could have not crapped out on me!" Lorelai insisted.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. Luke went to answer it.  
  
"Oh hey, Christine," said Luke, flustered. "Christine, this is Lorelai. She was just here to borrow...uh..." Luke searched around for something to offer Lorelai.  
  
"Luke's tool box," Lorelai finished the sentence. "Gotta fix that banister," she giggled nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Christine said.  
  
Luke got his tool box and handed it to Lorelai. "Thanks," she said to Luke. "Have fun, you guys," she said as she walked out of the apartment.  
  
Lorelai went downstairs, and put the tool box in her car. She got in the car to drive home, then changed her mind, got out again and went to sit in the gazebo in the town square. A few minutes later, Luke and Christine came out of the diner and got into Luke's truck. Luke looked up and for a moment their eyes met. Then he started the car and drove off.  
  
LUKE'S DINER, 10:30PM  
  
Luke's truck pulled up outside the diner and he got out, alone, to find Lorelai sitting on the front steps.  
  
"That was a short date," she said.  
  
"Does your boyfriend know you're here stalking me?" Luke grumbled.  
  
"Christopher and I broke up," said Lorelai.  
  
Luke's expression went from aggravation to surprise, then turned annoyed again. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I want...I want nail polish that doesn't chip. I want, just once, to be able to keep a plant alive. I want a lifetime supply of free coffee, and I want to know what's going on in that head of yours!  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke said.  
  
"For years everyone in this town has been telling me that you have a thing for me, but you never made a move. Then you finally did, but then you crapped out on me the first opportunity you had."  
  
"You didn't really want me," Luke said softly.  
  
"You just assumed you knew what I wanted?" asked Lorelai indignantly.  
  
"Well seeing as how this all happened six months ago and you're only bringing it up now I think it was a safe assumption. You've certainly looked happy gallivanting around with Christopher."  
  
"I told you we broke up."  
  
"So now you're back to your backup guy. Just call me Plan B,"said Luke as he angrily stormed into the diner.  
  
Lorelai got up and ran after him into the diner, where Luke was pouring himself some tea. "Is that what you think? You think I'm here because I'm settling? That you're second best?" She sat down on one of the stools by the counter.  
  
Luke did not respond.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened with Christopher?" she asked.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"The whole time Rory was growing up, Christopher was there, just on the edges of our lives," Lorelai began. "Whenever I saw him there was that spark, that rapport we have, but I always knew he wasn't...well he was just...Christopher. In and out. Up and down. I couldn't rely on him, he was all over the place. Then Sherry showed up and he got his job and his Volvo and it was like he'd grown up, become everything I wanted, only he was with her. So I thought it was time to move on. Then he split with her and we were together and I thought "this is it. It's finally happening for us."  
  
"But she got pregnant. I don't need the whole recap," said Luke.  
  
"I'll admit when he showed up at my house that night we had the date, I was...well I wasn't sure what I wanted. So you made that decision for me and I finally got to see what it would be like to be with Christopher as a grownup."  
  
"And?" said Luke.  
  
"He's not a grownup. He never will be. And then I heard you asking Christine out and it was like...I'm with Christopher because supposedly he's ready to be steady and reliable, only he isn't, and I'm in the middle of telling him that and he says to me 'you need somebody more grounded,' and suddenly all I could think about was you. You've always been the grounded one, the one who's always there for me, the one I can always count on, only now you're not there for me, you're going on dates with her..."  
  
As Lorelai was speaking, Luke's expression softened, and he slowly moved in closer to her. "I'll still always be there," he said, smiling, as he leaned over to brush his lips on hers.  
  
Lorelai smiled playfully. "Oh, so when you're married with like 15 kids and I need you to fix my faucet you'll just drop everything to come help me? I'm sure your wife will like that."  
  
"She'll just have to understand," said Luke as he leaned in to kiss her again. Lorelai turned the stool to face him, wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in as they both embraced.  
  
After a while Lorelai pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against Luke's. "You are not plan B," she said to him softly as he stroked her cheek. "You are plan A. You are A, you are..."  
  
"Would you just be quiet?" said Luke softly, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
THE END  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am really not happy with the Rory storyline here. I wanted to develop James more, but every time I started to I realized I couldn't just develop him a little, it was all or nothing, and since the main focus of this story is intended to be the Luke/Lorelai/Christopher arc, it just wasn't something I wanted to go into. So James is left essentially faceless. I also had every intention of doing a happy ending for Rory and Dean, but when I went to write the ending, the characters just wouldn't cooperate with me. Much as I love the character of Dean, he's not the Dean he used to be. I do think he needs some time on his own to rediscover his spine, and then maybe he'll be ready for her again.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please R&R and maybe I'll make some revisions to hopefully improve things. 


End file.
